Dilon ka Bandhan
by shiniya
Summary: Kavin Singhania ki shaadi Purvi Malhotra ke saath tay karenge toh kya hamari adventures bride, cold and emotionless groom ki life colourful kar payegi?
1. Chapter 1

"Purvi, kya tum mere sath khush nahi hoo?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Kyu aise kyu puch rhe Hoo?"

"Kya tum mere sath khush ho yaa nahi?" He grabbed her forearms tightly, pulling her closer.

"Aree Parr…"

"Purvi Haa ya naa" He tightened his grip on her, enough to hurt.

"Haa hu khush. But kya hua?" She tried to removed her hand from his grasp.

"Kya tumhe mujh par bharosa nahi?"

"Haa bharosa bhi hai, Aur aap ke sath bohot khush bhi hnu. But, baat kya hai Kavin, batayenge bhi?" She asked in confusion.

"Fir tumne aisa kyu kiya?" Clenching his jaw he questioned.

"Kya Kiya maine, Kavin?" She pleaded.

Flashback starts:

 _"Baraati aagayee! Baraati aagayeee!"_

Choti pinky shouted in her high pitch voice and ran into her Dadi's room.

Malhotra mansion was decorated with various colourful flowers. Terrace, doors,windows, backside garden were glowing with a golden row of bulbs. The red carpet spread from doorstep to main gate. 'Shaadi ka mandap' was also ready in the Garden. All the members in the house were wearing traditional Indian style clothes. Some relatives were taking selfies and some people were busy in back bitching about others fashion sense.

"Dadi Dadi Baraati aagaye! Chaloo na jaldi"

Malhotra khandaan's head Malhotra, looking at one more time in the mirror she turned to face her Poti,

"Haa, chaloo pinky ye baat apni dhulhan ko bataye?"

In another room,

"Purvi, Purvi kidhar hoo beta?"Dadi's eyes wandered all over the room, searching for her favourite poti.

"purvi didi, where are you? Baraati aaa gye. Aur pata hai wo log ek horse bhi lekar aaye hai, aur pata hai uspe jiju baithe hai,aur pata hai Mummy bolli uss horse par jiju apko leke jayenge. Aur pata hai.." She said, 1 counting her fingers in front of her face."Haa Haa pata hai sab. Pehle purvi didi ko dhund le hum log?" Dadi smiled at her.

"Offfo Dadi pata hai na, jab chachi didi ko datati hai or didi ka mood kharab hota hai tho wo kahape chhupati hai?" Pinky winked at Dadi and walked towards the cupboard. And here in red colour lehenga, in heavy jewellery with hairstyle and makup, our bride was hidden in the cupboard, eating her chocolate.

"Purvi, baahar aajao!" Dadi said, holding the door of the cupboard.

"Naii, Dadi mujhe nai anaa" Purvi whined.

"Didi mujhe bhi chocolate dedo naa" Pinky said pointing to the chocolate.

"Pinky beta jao aur sabko batake aao ki Baraati aa gaye" Dadi said, gently to pinky.

Pinky ran outside the room, not without snatching the chocolate from Purvi. Dadi sighed and glared at Purvi, "Purvi, chaloo abhi bahar aa jao aur batao kya hua?"

"Dadi woo.. Mujhe shaadi nai karni"

Dadi smiled and asked "Kyu? Kyu nai karni shaadi?"

"Dadi dekho Abb 21 century mai bhi, meri arranged marriage karawa rhe hoo. Aur usmai bhi.."

"Are pehle cupboard se tho bahar aao."

Purvi came out of the cupboard and sat on the bed.

"Haa Abb bolo kya tha wo Haa 21 century" "Daddii, Aap bhi naa! Suno fir mai 21 century ki ladki hu aur app meri arranged marriage karawa rhe Hoo. Abhi iss shaadi mai red colour ka lehenga hi kyu pehnana padta hai? Mujhe yellow colour ka sharara pehnana tha. Aur shaadi mai pummy aunty ko kyu bulaya hai? You know naa l hate her. Aur aur.."

"Ho gaya,yaa aur kuch bahane yaad kar rhi Hoo"

Purvi lowered her eyes "Dadi woo.."

"Beta, kya hua? khulke bollo, kyu nai karni shaadi kya tumhe Kavin pasand mai?" Dadi asked, caressing Purvi's forehead with her tender fingers

Hearing his name, made her heartbeat even faster. "Nai Dadi, aisi baat nai hai lekin"

"Lekin kya?"

"Mujhe aisa lag rha hai ki Kavin ko mai pasand nai hu" She said softly

"Kyu aisa kyu lag rha hai? Mene khud dekha hai, Kavin engagement me teri taraf kaise dekh rha tha" Dadi teased her.

"Aaaaa Dadi app bhi na. Waise nhi, lekin jab shaadi tay hui aur unki taraf se Haa ayaa, uske baad unhone mujhe call bhi nai kiya naki kabhi milne bulaya. Aur engagement ke baad bhi whi halat. Wo mujhe pasand hai lekin mai unko janti nhi hu"

"Beta abhi tho apka jamana badal gaya hai lekin pata hai mai tumhare Daddu se pehli baar kab mili?"

"Kab?"

"Shaadi ke din"

"Hwaa, kyaa shaadi ke din? Ye kya bol rhi ho Dadi,kya daddu ko aapne pasand nai kiya tha?shit daddu ne kab dekha fir apko shaadi ke din hi?"

"Mere pitaji ne meri shaadi tay ki thi. Aur nhi tere daddu ne meri photo dekhi thi chupke se"

"Hahah, Fir kya hua?"

"Fir kya, humne tho shaadi ke pehali raat ko hi pehli baar baat ki thi"

"Kyaa bole daddu pehli baar apse?

Now Purvi goes into teasing mode and Dadi in blushing mode.

"Mai unke kamare me Baithi thi fir wo ayee aur bolee 'ahem ahem, apko sona nai hai?' Fir mene bola Haa sona tho hai. Fir unhone kaha, 'tho so jaoo'. Tho mai boli, Aise hi bina kuch Kiye so jayenge?" Tho meri iss baat pe hum dono ne ekdusre ko shock se dekha aur dono Hass pade. Tabhi tumhare daddu mujhe pasand aaye" Dadi blushed hiding her face into her hands.

"Ohooo Dadi aur bataoo na kya kya baate hui"

"Kuch nai fir ekdusre ki pasand puchhi, Idhar udhar ki baate karke fir wo bole tumhe pyasz (onion) katna ataa hai? Mai boli Haa,mujhe sab khana banana ataa hai. Tho wo bole aajse tum pyasz nai katogi, kyuki abhi se tumhare ankho mai pani nai anne dunga"

"Whatt.? Hahaaha kuch bhi, aise daddu ne bolaa? Kitne cheesy the daddu"

"Beta,shuruvat mai aisa he hota hai,do ajanabiyo ko shaadi ka rishta nibhana hota ke sath vakt bitakar hi apne jeevansathi ka swabhav,unke acche aur buri aadate pata chalti hai. Agar Kavin shant swabhav ka hai tho uske dil tak pochne ka tarika tumhe hi dhundna padega. Tho abhi kya irrada hai? Shaadi karni hai yaa nhi?"

"Dadi ye.."

Then suddenly door opened and Nilu and Shreya entered. "Aree Purvi, Hoo gayi tayyari? Kya chalu hai Dadi-poti mai khusurfusur?" Nilu (Purvi's Mom ) asked

"Haa, Mom mai ekdam ready hu dressing se leke makeup, hairstyle tak sabkuch done,sirf abhi shaadi honi baki hai." And Purvi winked at Dadi.

"Haa haa ho jayegi shaadi bhi. Whaa kitni khubsurat dikh rhi hai meri beti! Haa na Shreya" Nilu said

"Haa meri bestfriend ekdam hot lag rhi hai" Shreya said (Purvi's Bhabhi and bestfriend)

"Haay rabbaa, ye aaj kaal ki ladkiya bhi na. Hot nhi kya bolte ho tum log, ekdam pataka lag rhi hai" Dadi said

They all laugh together.

Suddenly Nilu started crying, "Meri pari kitni badi Hoo gayi sasural walo se sambhalkar rehna, sab logo mai mil-jul kar rehna. Kavin jaisa pati dhundhkar kar bhi nhi milega"

\- Seeing tears in her mother's eyes, Purvi also gets emotional.

Again door opened and Daya entered.

"Ladies, Chalooo bhi abhi kitna rona dhona. Tv serials ko bhi pichhe daal diya. Dadi, Mom apko niche bulaya hai" Daya said (Purvi's brother)

"Tum Chup rahoo, Shreya pata hai bhai Aap dono ke shaadi mai bhi ro rha tha" Purvi said

Daya gave 'Chup-baithe' look to Purvi and said "Haa papa ayaa"

"Chalooo mandap mai jate hai Nilu. Shreya tum yahi ruko. Panditji dhulhan ko bulayenge tab Purvi ko leke aa jana"Dadi said

"Tho Maharaniji, aaj apki shaadi hai bichara Kavin, kya hoga uska" Shreya teased her.

"I hate you Shreya, tum meri bestfriend ho yaa Kavin ki Haa".

"Hahah, but sach bata tumhe Kavin pasand hai na? Hum dono ne sath mai decide kiya tha k hum log love marriage hi karenge..."

"Haan aur tumne mere bhai k sath love marriage kar bhi li, But mai khush hu tum logo ke liye. Aur rahi meri baat love marriage tho nai ho payi But iss arranged marriage ko love karke hi rahungi"

"Dhulhan ko bulaeyeee!" Pandit ji said, stretching in his style.

After some time Purvi came in the lawn with Shreya. Mr. Nitin Malhotra moved forward and embraced his daughter. She held her, father hand and started walking towards the Mandap.

The mandap was decorated in front of her. All relatives are watching her. Starters was served to them. Hmm, Paneer Chopsticks and Vegetarian Kabab. 'Shaadi start bhi nai hui aur sab log shuru bhi ho gye. Then she saw Pummy Aunty ,looo abhi ye bhi aa gyi,makeup tho dekho iska, shaadi meri hai ya isaki. All his family members were smiling at her, please Bhagavan Ismai se koi villain na nikale.

After all, her eyes stopped at Kavin, who was sitting in the Mandap. He was wearing traditional Sherwani, concentrating on Panditji's Mantra. Just looking at her would be husband, her heart beat faster than normal rate. Shutup Purvi, don't look at him,unhone call bhi nai kiya aur milne bhi nai ayee, abhi mere taraf bhi nai dekh rhe mujhse jyada iss Panditji pe concentrate kar rhe hai. Daya and Nikhil came to her side. Hey Bhagavan mandap mai aa bhi gayi.

 _"Kripaya vadhu ko var ke baaju mai bithayiyye"_

 _"Vadhu ke mata pita ko kanyadan ke liye bulayiyye"_

With the help of Pandit Ji, they fulfilled the 'Kanyadan' ritual. By placing her hand in his, they gave their happiness, their daughter to him.

Aree Kavin ki problem kya hai mere taraf dekh kyu nai rhe? Mai makeup me joker tho nai lag rhi na?yaa meri hairstyle chidiya ka ghosala ho gayi?agar aisa hua na tho uss makeup wali ki tho mai band bajake rahungi. Ohh shit Kavin gunge ya behare tho nai na? Shutup Purvi unhone engagement mai tumhare alawa sare gharwalo se baat ki thi.

 _"Abhi vadhu ke gale mai mangalsutra pehanaiye aur maang mai sindhur bhare"_

Kavin tied mangalsutra around her n applied sindhur in her hair partition. And their eyes met, she felt butterflies in her stomach but without giving any reaction Kavin started concentrating on Pandit ji!

 _"Inka gatbandhan kijiye"_

 _"Abhi var vadhu ek dusare ko varmala pehnayiye"_

 _"Pheroo ke liye var aur vadhu uth jayiyee"_

"Aur issi tarha shaadi sampanna hui, app dono sath janam ke liye pati patni ban gaye, khush rho" with that Panditji started packing his stuffs and opened his WhatsApp for checking next wedding's venue address.

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

In Purvi's room

"Didi, ye pallu aisa rakhu?" hairstylist aka makeup artist asked

"Pallu ki bacchi, pehle ye bata mai acchi tho dikh rhu hu na? Ye makeup waterproof tho hai na? mujhe manjulika nai dikhna hai apni shaadi mai. Aur ye hairstyle..."

"Didi, app ekdam beautiful lag rhi Hoo. Sabkuch ekdam perfect. Abhi jaldi Boloo Aap aise pallu mai comfortable Hoo na, nai tho reception start ho jayega"

Daya, Shreya, Nikhil and pankaj , they all entered in her room. "Bandariya, monkey ka female version hota hai na waise dikh rhi ho" Niket said

"Aaa bhai, mai Bandariya tho Aap mere bhai na, tho app bandar" Purvi said

"Aree hum kaha tere bhai hai? Tum to adopted ho. Mom dad ne tho tuze kachre se uthaya tha" Nikhil said (Purvi's another brother)

"Tu Chup rhe, Tu hi kachara uthane ki gang ka member hai" Purvi said

"Waise pata hai Purvi didi app na, jab red and yellow wires ko without insulator, sath Mai touch kiya tho shock lag kar kaise hairs straight ho jate hai waise lag rahi Hoo" Pankaj said (Purvi's cousin)

"Einstein ke bacche Chup rhe abhi, nai tho wohi insulator se tuze shock lagake dikhaungi" Purvi said

"Aree bas ho gaya kitne satayoge meri bestfriend ko. Jo baat karne aaye hai wo kare ya nai" Shreya said

"Konsi baat Shreya?" Purvi asked

"Abhi reception ke baad Dadi aur daddu dono gharwalo ko ghar ke mandir mai kuldaivata ka ashirwad lene leke aayenge, Tabhi Kavin jute nikalenge aur hum log jute churaynge" Shreya said

"Haa tho karo na jo karna hai Ismai mai kya kar sakati hnu?"

"Waha pe Kavin ke sare gharwale rahenge tho tu aisa kuch kar ki sabka dhyan dusari taraf jaye aur hum asani se jute chura paye

"Shreya"Ismai mai kya kar sakati hnu? Tum log hi kuch Karoo na?"

"Nhi tum dhulhan Hoo agar tumne kuch kiya tho sab log dhyan denge." Shreya said

"Lekin.."

"Aur meri pyari behna prank aur drama karne mai tera haat tho koi nai pakad sakata. tho tum hi karogi jo karna hai, tuze hi kuch karna padega"Daya said

"Ohh sochna padega.." (Purvi pov)

At reception:

Hey Bhagavan abhi sabko dekhke fake smile karna padega. (pov)

(Abhi ye uncle kon hai? Smile karke, "Hello uncle ji kaise ho Aap? Apke ghar mai sab thikthak hai ha? Khana khake jana ha"

"Haa aunty pehchana na. Aap bhai ke shaadi mai bhi aai thi na tabhi se yaad khaya apne..

apko kaise bhul sakti hu bhai ke shaadi mai golgappe ka stall apne hi khali kiya tha…

"Haa Ha chotisi motusi golusi thi mai aunty, kitni badi ho gayi na mai. shaadi bhi ho gyi ab. Dinner karke jana ha"

"Kya Kavin apke jamay ki tarta dikhte hai? Haa ho sakta hai pata hai na Duniya mai ek jaise dikhane wale 7 log hote hai. waise khana khaya apne" kuch bhi maine apke Jamay ko Dekha hai, Usase acchi tho pammy aunty dikhati hai.)

Ohhhh shit shaitan Ka Naam liya aur shaitan hazir,

Pummy aunty came on the stage, noisily without line pehchana,n said Haaji pehchana tho hoga hi gharwale jo hai. Congrats congrats Ye meri Beti yummy matlab yamini, hum log isko pyaar se yummy hi bolte hai. Mujhe pata chala hai tumhe ek bhai bhi hai beta, kya woh shaadi karne ke liye interested hai. Aur waise bhi." Kavin politely smiled at them and nodded occasionally, Ye Kavin bhi na iski baato kyu sun rahe he, iska radio tho band karna he padega,

"Aree aunty pose tho dena photo nai nikalna kya?"

Finally ye relatives kisine khatam ho gayi Abhi tho iss wedding chairs par baithne do. Sabko batate batate mujhe hi bhuk lag rhi hai Kavin ko bhuk lagi ya nai

she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Baat kar unse, Kya bolu kya bolu? Puchh unse puree shaadi aise maun vrat leke kyu baithe hai Kitne sal ka tap kar rhe hai? Apko mai pasand hu bhi ya nhi? Aap mujhse baat kyu nai kar the?

Woh Kavin

Kavin looked at forget everything by looking at his honey coloured eyes.

"Haha acchi shaadi ho gyi na Tamzham bhi Accha kiya hai. Khana bhi Accha hi hoga. Haina

Tu kuch bhi bak rhi hai. Pagal!

"Haa Purvi Kavin gave her amused look. And nodded his head with a smile.

(pov) What unhone baat ki aur smile bhi kiyaa. Aur mera Naam liya O my god o my god. Hearing her name from him, her heart missed a beat.

After sometym :

"Aree Kavin usko gulabjamun tho khilao "Purvi apne pati ko jalebi tho khilao "ice cream ka spoon ekdusre ke muh mai rakh kar photo khicho na, Haa par ice cream khana mat photo mai dikhna chahiye Ah hath bass ho gaya abhi kuch bhi nai jayaga mere pet mai. Is relatives ki tho, khana hume khilakar khud mazze le rhe hai

"Aur ye akhari mango juice ek hi glass mai, do straw dena jara" pummy aunty said,

Pummy aunty mera tummy full ho gaya hai

Abhi ghar jo aap. shaadi bhi ho gyi, Nikaloo yaha se. Control Purvi control.

In kuldevi's Mandir

"Beta, ye hamare kuldevi ka mandir hai. Humare pushto ne ye murti ghar ke mandir mai hi prastapit ki thi. Koi acchi shuruvat karni ho tho Inka ashirwad leke hi age jate hai. Aap log bhi apni nayi zindagi ki shuruvat inke ashirwad se hi kijiye" Dadaji said

Before the elder family members they took the blessings of God. Then His family came forward to take the blessings. Shreya glared at Purvi, indicating to do something. Kuch tho karna padega kya kru kya kru?

"Pani pani, pyasz lagi hai,pani do na" Someone gave a glass of mango juice in her hand.

Suddenly some noise came from the back, "Aree hume bhi ashirwad lena hai, hum gharwale jo hai, thoda side mai honaji"

'Lelo Bali ka bakara khud hi apne aap chala aa gaya,bakara nai bhaisiya. Soch kuch tho' she saw the glitter bottles on the table.

Purvi bent down to take ashirwad from pummy aunty and put aunty's pallu under the table's leg. Pummy aunty gave her ashirwad and aunty's pallu under the table's leg. Pummy aunty gave her ashirwad and moved forward. She felt tugged on her pallu with that bent down to removed her pallu. Then purvi dropped all juice on her head and then opened the glitter bottles on her head.

"Haayy rabbaa, mar gayi mai. Kya gir pada mere sir par? Yummy Kidhar gyi tu aur ye kya chamkila Sa hai?..."

All people stared at pummy aunty, weirdly.

"Mummy kya hua? Euuuu mere pass mat aayiye" yummy said

"Padmini ye kya tamasha kar rahi Hoo. Koi kaam dhang se nai hota tumse. Jao abhi, yamini usko washroom leke jaoo" Dadi said

Shreya smirked atPurvi "Yess mission completed."

"Aapne apki poti ko Hume sop diya hai, humlog uska Bahu jaisa nhi beti jaisa khyal rakhenge. Apke ghar ki lakshmi Abb malhotra Khandan ke Singhania Khandan ki shobha badayegi. Pure pyaar se ab hum apni….

"Aree itne jaldi Kahaa ! Aise nai le jane denge humari Purvi ko. Apke jutee kaha pe hai jijaji? Pehle paise do aur jutee le lo." Shreya said

Dushyanth and Rashi tried to find Kavin's shoes. "Kidhar gaye jutee? Yaha pe to the. Mai dekh rhi thi fir wo aunty chillalyyii aur.. Ohh Tabhi,Haa Tabhi shayad jutee le liye honge" Rashi said

"Duffer ek kam diya tha wo bhi nai kiya." Dushyanth said

"Aree uski koi galti nhi hai Dushyanth, hum ladki wale itne hoshiyar jo hai" Shreya said and winked at Purvi

"Tho wo sab tumne kiya?" Kavin asked Purvi

Purvi blushed"Aree jijaji jaldi se paise dedo nai tho Purvi ko apke sath nhi jane denge. Ab Aap hi tay Karoo apko paise chahiye ya biwi?" Pankaj said

"Shagun ka 1 rs. Dedo bhaiyaa sabko" Dushyanth said

"Kya only 1rs.? Tho jijaji Aap Purvi ko bhul hi jayiyega. Kam se kam 50,000 tho dijiye." Nikhil said

"Kya 50,000? Itna jyada? Bhaiyaa jane do rakhne do Bhabhi ko inke pass hi, hum ghar jate hai. Hum ladke wale hai bhai" Dushyanth said

"Hum bhi ladki wale hai aise waise nai manenge" Nikhil said

He was quietly listening to their ranting. (purvi pov)Are ye Kavin kuch bol kyu nai rhe. Inko mujhe leke jana hai bhi ya nhi.

"Mmm kavin ji? Aap dedo jo inn logo ko chahiye wo. Nahi tho Nikhil bhai aur Dushyanth mai jhagada Hoo jayega. Fir hamare ghar wale bhi bich mai aa jayenge. Aur malhotra aur singhania Khandan mai mahayuddh ho jayega. Fir hum logo..."

Kavin raised his finger to stop them, "Mai 50,000 deneko tayar hnu.

But ek shart par

"Bhaiyaa nai app kyu.." Dushyanth said

"Yeppii ladki wale Jeet gaye !" Nikhil, Shreya, Daya, Pankaj screamed together.

"Shart tho sun loo. Bhaiyaa kya karwaye inn logo se" Dushyanth said

"Kal Singhania mansion mai pooja hai. Aur pooja ke agle din reception party. Tho party mai sabko dance karna padega. Dadi Dadaji se lekar Aditya tak sabko." Kavin said

"DANCEEEE ?'

"Woww..Haa chalega, Daya hum log couple dance karenge..konsa song lenge?" Shreya said, excitedly.

"What dance? Nai baby mujhe office mai kam hai" Daya cringed.

"Mujhe Gym jana hai. Uske baad ek meeting bhi hai. Haa na bhai" Nikhil said

"Aur mujhe college hai. Ek project bhi karna hai" Pankaj said

"Nai nai Abb koi bahane nai chalenge. Dance karo ya jutee dedo" Dushyanth said

"Haa karenge na dance. Jarur karenge kyu nai karenge? Hum bhi dance karenge, aakhir gharwale jo hai" pummy aunty said

'Lo ye mhu dhoke aa bhi gayi.' They all agreed with dancing challenge and exchanged Kavin's shoes with shagun's money.

"Maine paise sirf tumhare liye diye hai,tumhe ghar le jane ke liye" Kavin said to Purvi and walked away.

 _Bachasey khaanmoj koor , Diy mey rukhsat myaney bhai jaan_

 _Bachasey khaanmoj koor Diy mey rukhsat myaney bhai jaan_

 _Bachasey khaanmoj koorr, [English Meaning of the above] (I am pampered daughter, Please bid me farewell, my brother)_

 _Ungli pakad ke tune, Chalna sikhaya tha na_

 _Dehleez unchi hai ye paar karade_

 _Baba mai teri mallika Tukda hu tere dil ka_

 _Ikk baar phirse dheleez paar kara de_

 _Ummm..Mud ka na dekho dilbaro Dilbaro~oo,_

 _Mud ke na dekho dilbaro Mud ka na dekho dilbaro Dilbaro~oo_

 _Mud ke na dekho dilbaro_

 _Fasle jo kati jayen Ugti nahi hai_

 _Betiyan jo byahi jaye mudti nahi hai_

 _Fasle jo kati jayen Ugti nahi hai_

 _Betiyan jo byahi jaye mudti nahi hai_

 _Aisi bitayi ho toh, Lambi judayi ho toh_

 _Dehleez dil ki paar karade_

 _Baba mai teri mallika Tukda hu tere dil ka_

 _Ikk baar phirse dheleez paar kara de_

 _Mud ka na dekho dilbaro Dilbaro~oo Mud ke na dekho dilbaro_

 _Mud ka na dekho dilbaro Dilbaro~oo Mud ke na dekho dilbaro dilbaro_

 _Mud ka na dekho dilbaro_

(I love dis song )

Ye shehnai wale bidai mai yese gaane lagake hi rulate hai. But mujhe rona nai aa rhaa. Thode tho assu baha Purvi.

Then Purvi saw her Daddu-Dadi, Mom-Dad, Chachu-Chachi giving her 400watt power smile, "Aaplog kuch rona-dhona nai Karoge kya? Aap sab log khush ho,ki mai jaa rhi hnu iss ghar se?"

"Aisa nai hai meri pari. Tumhari nayi zindagi ki shuruvat hum roke nai karenge." Daddu said

"Jaa Purvi jeele apni zindagi" Chachu said.

"Kya chachu app bhi na" Purvi said and hug all of them. Then she saw Daya and Nikhil are crying at the corner.

"Bhai Aap log kyu ro rhe hoo. Aap logo ko tho khush hona chahiye na?"

"Mai tho sirf dance karneki khayal se hi ro rha hnu" Daya said

"Aree khushi ke aasu hai. Tu jayegi tho tere room ko mai mera personal gym karunga" Nikhil said

"Bhai mere room ko hath bhi lagaya na tho teri haddi-pasali ek kar dungi"

"Bhabhi Chalooo aab se mai apka bhai. Chalo car tayar hai" Dushyanth said

Purvi turned to looked at Kavin, he was in brief conversation with her Dadi and Daddu.

In car

Ek ghanta ho gaya gaadi me, bore ho rhi hnu. Ye Kavin tho chuppi chodne ka naam hi nai le rhe.

Finally the car stopped in front of the Singhania house. Finally pohach gaye. Kavin goes off the car without saying anything. Ye mujhe liye bina hi jayenge?

Then suddenly he opened the car door.

"Purvi, Chalo ghar aa gaya" Kavinsaid clasping her hand in his.

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam


	3. Chapter 3

Extremely sorry for the late update…..

* * *

Newly weds came to their house n did the gruhapravesh n doing all the rituals….

"Bhaiyaa jaldi dhundo na? Nahi tho Bhabhi Jit jayegi" Rashi said

The first task was to remove 1 rs coin from the big rice tub.

Jaldi kar Purvi yaha pe sab Kavin ke team me rehenge, Aab tera kamaal dikha. Yess mil gaya. She removed the coin from the tub and shows them.

"Purvi tho Jeet gayi. Abhi Kavin sirf apne biwi ki hi sunega." Dadi Maa teased him

"Abhi 2 rounds hone baki hai hai mera Kavin kiski baate sunega? " Kavin's Maa said

"Abhi Aap Bhabhi ke haato ki Mehndi me se Apna Naam dhundo. Bhabhi apke haat age karo" Rashi said

She opened her palms in front of him. Taking few moments, he patted his finger on his name and rounded slightly. She felt goosebumps on her skin.

"Yess bhaiyaa Jeet gaye!" Rashi said

"Abhi tho takkar Barbar ki ho gayi" Kavin's Maa said

Next task was to find a ring from kumkum water. She found the ring and was about to remove out, but one hand was already on it. Their eyes met. She pleaded with puppy eyes but he shaked his head. Then she started caressing his hand with her fingers. Kavin looked shock and removed his hand from the ring.

"Loo ye tho joru ka gulaam nikalaa" Kavin's Dadaji said.

"Waise Singhania Khandan ke sare Mard apni biwiyo ki hi sunte hai. Kyu ji?" Dadi teased Dadaji.

Dadaji ignored her with "Huhuu Huhuu"

"Purvi tumhe sab family members Naam se hi pata honge na? Ek kam karte hai sab log ek ek karke aage aao, Kavin, Purvi ko sabka introduction karwaoo, chaloo mujhse hi start karo"

(purvi pov)Whattt itni raat ko family introduction?

Mujhe Nind aa rhi hai. Kavin ki Dadi bhi meri Dadi ki tarha thodi pagal hai.

"Kavin chaloo jaldi" Dadi said

"Ye meri Dadi Maa aur ye Dadaji"

"Ye meri Maa ek beautiful housewife hai aur papa singhania trends sambhalte hai. Ye mera bhai Dushyant singhania industry me naya naya joined hua hai"

Smile and hmm housewife, trends industry.

Ahhhaaannn yawning

"Ye meri badi Maa fashion designer hai aur bade papa, papa ke sath singhania trends sambhalte hai. Aur ye Rashi inki beti aur hamari behan law padh rhihai"

Ye badi Maa ne tho smile bhi nhi di Smile and hmm fashion,law

Aaahhhhhnnnnn yawning

"Ye meri choti Maa, teacher hai aur chote papa lawyer hai. Aur ye minty aur Miku inke bacche"

Smile and hmm teacher lawyer mint miku

Aaahaahhhhhhhnnnn yawning

Bass bohot Nind aa rhi hai. Ankhe tho apne aap band ho rhi hai.

"Aur ye meri Rani bua, NGO chalati.."

Hmm ahhhaaaaahhhhaaannnnnnnnnhhhhnn n she slept

Next mrng:

Ahahhaaaaa mera alarm nahi baja aaj. Mom ne bhi nahi uthaya. Meri chai kidhar hai? Mom bhi na "Mommmm meri chaiiiii, pleaseee lekeeee aaaoooo naaa"

Then she noticed white ceiling. White? I HATE WHITE ! WHATTT yaa. Mujhe isase villain jaise feelings kyu aa rhe hai? Anyways

WHITE? Purvi sat on the bed with a shock, with that sheets and pillow fell down from the bed. There was a big mirror in front of her. She is scared of seeing her reflection in the mirror.

There was a cupboard next to the mirror, then a big window with attached balcony. There are two white doors to the left side of the mirror, next to the white me kaha aa gyi? Sab White white.

OHHH MYYY GOODDD. Meri shaadi ho gyi, tho ye Kavin ka room hai? But mai yaha kaise aayi kal raat ko tho housewife, law, teacher, mint,miku. kya tha wo? Mera tho siir fata ja rha hai.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Bhabhi Rashi hnu, apki chai leke aayi hnu"

"Haa aajao, wo Rashi Sorry mujhe na pata nahi chala me kaha pe hnu. Aur roz jaise Mom ko bolti hnu waise..."

"Koi baat nahi Bhabhi. Aaj pehla din hai na koi nahi datega apkoo. Ye lo chai. Aaj tho apko bed pe chai mil gyi but kalse naha dhoke niche sabke sath breakfast karne anaa padega"

"Haa kalse yaad rakhungi. Aaj kya he na thodi jyada so gyi me. Waise kal kya hua tha mujhe yaad nhi aa rha wo introduction ke baad.."

"Hahhhaa Bhabhi Aap na kal baithe baithe hi so gyi"

"So gayi?"

"Haa bhaiyaa sabka introduction de rhe the Tabhi Aap unke kadhe pe siir rakhake so gyi" Rashi teased her.

Whatt sabke samne Kavin ke uper so gyi I mean kadhe pe so gyi. Shit sabne kya socha hoga?

"Wo Rashi I'm Sorry, mujhe kab Nind.."

"Aree Bhabhi chill Itna bhi kuch nahi hua hai. Shaadi me bohot bhagdaud ho gyi thi apki, hum samaj sakte hai"

"Waise Kavin Kidhar hai?"

"Aaj Puja hai na ghar me, tho Panditji ko lane gaye hai. Aap tayar ho jaoo aur jaldi se niche aa jao. Wo dekhiye waha table pe apki saree aur gehane rakhe hai"

"Rashi mujhe Purvi bolo na aur ye Aap app kya laga rakha hai?"

"But Bhabhi.."

"Nahi Bhabhi nahi, Purvi"

"Accha thik hai Purvi jaldi se chai pike fresh hoke niche aajo aur ha aaj Puja tak upvas hai"

"Ye hue na baat. Haa aati hnu 10 min me"

Rashi walked towards door, "Tho me chalti hnu. Waise Purvi aaj jaldi mat so jana nahi tho mere bhaiyaa ko aaj bhi dusre room me sona padega" Rashi winked at Purvi

"Rashi ki bacchi.."

Meanwhile in malhotra mansion :

In dada-dadi room:

"Sunoii. mai wo Mumtaz ki orange saree mai acchi tho lagungi na? Mai bohot budhi ho gyi hnu kya?" Purvi's Dadi asked

"Mashallaa, aaj bhi Aap Madhubala se kam nahi ho" Daddu said

"Chaloo kuch bhi. Aap bhi naa" Dadi blushed

In purvi mom-dad room:

"Rishi kapoor" Purvi's Mom said

"Amitabh bachchan" Purvi's dad said

"Rishi kapoor"

"Amitabh bachchan"

"Rishi"

"Amitabh"

"Jaoo Aap, mujhe apke sath dance hi nahi karna"

"Haa tho mujhe bhi kaha karna hai?"

In purvi Chacha-Chachi room:

"Haa aise Chai peo aur pair se cockroach maroo, one two three" Aarti said to Abhiram

"Aise aise, abhi Barabar kiya?"

"Nahii aise nhi. Aap ko Itna easy step nhi ataa. Ek haat kamar pe, ek haat se Chai peo, usi wakt ek pair se cockroach maroo ek pair waisa hi rakho aur thodi kamar hillao"

"Nahi ye mujhse nahi ho payegaa. Wo pehle ka macchar Marne ka step Accha tha"

"Pehle tho wo apko difficult lag raha tha. Karo fir wahi. Dono haat se pehle right me macchar maro aur left pair upar karo baadme same left haat se waisa hi"

"Aisa abhi thik kiya na.."

"Aisa Nahiii he Bhagwan. Apne pinky ka shaadi ka reception aa jayega par apko dance nhi aayega. Abb ek step ke liye kya 10 saal looge app? Macchar, cockroach sabko maar dala..."

"Mummy mujhe itni si hasi itni si khushi pe dance karna hai. Mujhe bhi sikhao na"pinky said

"Haa beta aise karo.."

In Shreya-Daya (Purvi bhaiya-bhabhi)room:

"Babyy, Boloo na konse song pe dance karenge hum? Tum tho reject pe reject kiye jaa rhe ho sare songs" Shreya whined

"Baby koi aur song ye nahi.." Daya said

"Ye kaisa hai 'Chalooo Ishq ladaye Chalooo Ishq ladaye sanam' Achha hai na"

"No baby. No Govinda. Pata hai na mujhe fast beats pe dance karna nahi ata"

"Rang laga de mohe rang laga de"

"No"

"Sass mai teri sass mili tho"

"Noo"

"Ho baby doll mai sone di

"Nooo"

"Shilaa Shilaa ki Jawaani"

"Noooo"

"Zara Zara mehkata hai behakata hai aaj tho mera tan badan"

"Noooo"

"Bhighe oth tere"

"Whatt baby are you MADDD"

"Tho konsa songg ye nhi wo nhi ab tum hi batao"

"Baby, ye kaise rahega 'Khaike paan banaras wala' accha hai na, hai na, nahi.."

"Nooo holi nahi hai"

"Ye mere vatan ke logo"

"Independence day nhi hai"

"Nannha Munnar rahi hnu Des ka sipai hnu"

"Noo"

"Itni shakti hame de na data"

"Noooo"

In Nikhil and Pankaj room:

"Bhai, YouTube pe search karte hai. Easy easy steps kar denge kuch bhi." Pankaj said

"Haa dekh kuch milta hai kya?" Nikhil said

"Bhai Aap tread mill se utroo tho pehle. Aur dekho Konse Konse easy steps chahiye"

"Tu practice kar le sab ki. Mai ek baar dekhunga tho aa jayega mujhe"

"Nikhil kya hum ek sath dance kare kya?" Yummy said. Pummy aunty's daughter

"Didi abhi tak ghar nahi gayi ap?" Pankaj said

"Nahi mummy bolli Purvi ka reception attend karke jayenge"

"Niku kya hum dance kare kya sath me koi sexy number" n nikhil gets irritated with dis..

"Huhuu huuhhuu, yummy didi, mai aur bhai ek sath dance karne wale hai" Pankaj said

"Nikhu please mai bhi aati hnu na tum logo ke dance me"

"Pankaj, tera sab fix ho jayega tab mujhe bata dena" and Nikhil ignores her and goes out of the room.

"Pankaj please mujhe bhi ane do na. Pata hai na Nikhil bhi yhi chahta hai but bolega nahi"

"But yummy didi.."n they continued this argument.

in Singhania Mansion:

"Aree bansi kaka ye Mithai kitchen me rakhiye aur prashad ki samgri bahar leke ayiye, aur badme guest room me jo gifts rakhe hai wo wha pe rakhiya, thik hai" Shalini Kavin's mom said to bansi kaka.

When descending from the stairs she(Purvi) heard all the things. Watching all the elder womens sitting in the hall, she gulped. Chal Purvi Sorry bol sabko.

"Good morning sasu Maa, Namste." She bent down for blessings.

"Good morning Dadi sasu Maa, Namste." Repeat

"Good morning Badi sasu Maa, Namste." Repeat

"Good morning Choti sasu Maa, Namste." Repeat

"Good morning Bua sasu Maa, Namste." Repeat

"Wo mai kal jaldi so gayi. Aisa roz nahi hoga me tho mere ghar me 12 baje tak TV dekhti thi. Umm nahi 12 baje tak nahi. Ye mai kya bol rahi hnu? Dadi Maa, sasu Maa, badi aur choti sasu Maa mujhe maaf kardo, aur ha Bua sasu Maa Aap bhi. Aisa fir..."

All sasu maas stare each other n….

"Hahahahah hahahha" All Sasu Maas started laughing together.

"Are pagali, ye kya laga rakha tha choti aur badi sasu Maa? Aao Baitho yaha pe" Dadi Maa said

"Beta tum ab iss ghar ki Bahu ke sath sath beti bhi Hoo. Tho aise formalities ki jarurat nahi, chaloo Dadi Maa bolo mujhe" Dadi Maa said to Purvi

"Dadi Maa" Purvi smiled

"Kitni khubsurat dikh rhi hai meri Bahu" Kavin's Maa said. Purvi blushed.

"But ye kya pehna hai tumne? Pooja to dopehrko hai, tho fir pooja me pehane wali saree abhise kyu pehni ho?"

"But Rashi mujhe yahi pehaneko boli thi. Shayad wo Puja me boli hogi mene dhung se suna nahi hoga"

"Wo bacchi hai par tumhe samaz nahi ataa?" Rashi's Maa.( Badi Maa) scolded Purvi

"But badi Maa mujhe.."

"Ummm Purvi tumne pura ghar nahi dekha na abhitak. Dushyant, Dushyant.. Idhar aajao, Bhabhi ko pura ghar dikhao" Maa said

"Hello Bhabhi chaloo" Dushyant said

"...aur ye back side garden"

"Woww Dushyant kitna fresh lag raha hai idhar, kitne colourful flowers hai"

"Dadi Maa ko gardening bohot nasand hai Wo har din Mali kaka ke sath isaki dekhbhal karti hai. Aur Bhabhi ye na..."

"Bhabhi nahi Purvi"

"Ohh thank god, Purvi mujhe laga tumhe ab hamesha Bhabhi hi bolna padega" Dushyant smiled

Looking at Dushyant she noticed, how he look very much like Kavin. They both have a cute dimples on their cheeks but Kavin have that sexy eyebrow cut on his left eyebrow and his dimples covering dark beard and his silky hairs..

"Kya hua Purvi, mujhe dekhkar bhaiyaa ki yaad aagyi. Tera chehra dekhke tho aise lag rha hai ki bhaiyaa ke yaado me tho puri…." Dushyant teased her

"Dushyant !"

"Hahah Purvi tho kya maine right guess kiya?"

"Shut up Dushyant nahi tho mai tera mhu tod dungi"

"Wooo bhaiyaa kisko uthake laaye hai? But I like it"

"Dushyant, ek baat puchu? Umm wo Kavin aise kyu matlab khulke baat nhi karte.."

"Shant shant rehte hai. Koi reaction nahi dete. Purvi mere bhaiyaa na sacchi me Ramayan ke Sreeram ji hi hai. Ghar ke sabhi sabhi log unki bohot respect karte hai. Maa bolati hai 'heera hai mera Ram, bohot kuch dekha hai usne Zindagi me' bla bla bla

But iska maylab kya? I really don't know.

Bhaiyaa sab cousins me bohot haste hai, mazak masti karte hai. Unko mil-jhulne me thoda wakt lagta hai. So, Don't worry. Pata hai mujhe na Ram bhaiyaa ke liye Ramayan ki Sita jaisi wife nahi chahiye thi, jo agnipariksha de bulki aisi wife chahiye jo dusroo se agnipariksha karwaye. Aur tum bilkul waise hi Hooo. Thank god Maa ne mera naam Laxman ya Hanuman nahi rakha"

"Hahaha Dushyant tum bhi na. Umm aur wo Badi Maa bhi aise kyu hai"

"Badi Maa? Wo tho wo ghar pe jyada nahi rehti. Designing assignments ke liye wo hamesh bahar hi rehti hai. Waise Choti Maa teacher hai par Badi Maa unse bhi jyada strict hai"

"Ohh aur wo.."

"Purvi tum mujhe abhi answer paper mat banaoo yarr. Mai apka tour guide apse vida leta hai. Aur tum abhi apne room me jake aaram karo. Pujaa me time hai abhi"

To be cntd….

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Ramdaan every one.May Allah protect you all and bless the works of your hands now and forever,May Allah shower your path with light and knowledge,May the greatness of Allah fulfill your desires and dreams, With happiness and peace around you.

She went to her room nd takes tym she awake

Ahahhahaha kitne baj gaye? Hush time hai abhi. Nind bhi puri ho gayi. She heard her stomach grumbling.

(Pov)Kab hogi pooja? Koi ayaa kaise nahi bulane? Purvi turned her head towards the door. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Kavin app !" said purvi

Kavin was sitting on the bed, starting at her.

"Kavin Aap, Aap kab aaye? Uthaya kyu nahi mujhe? Aur me fir se so gayi. He Bhagavan aap sochenge ki mai Humesha soti hi rehti hnu. Kal raat ko bhi so gyi thi please sorry.." Purvi asked while sitting up in the bed.

"Ssshhhh" He placed a finger over her lips. And came closer to her. They stared silently into each other's eyes.

"Shhhhhsh ekdam Chup, Nind puri ho gayi?"

Purvi nodded her head innocently.

"Tho bhook lagi hogi?"said kavin

She shook her head again innocently.

"Accha.."

Then they heard her stomach grumbling again.

Kavin gave a plate of fruits in her hand."Ye lo maine fruits katke rakhe hai khaloo. Aur niche aajo"

In hall, before puja

After 10min she joined with other family members.

"Puja ke samay ye pallu aise siir pr rakhna ha" Dadi Maa said

"Ji, Dadi Maa" Purvi said

"Areee Dadi opposition team aa gayi" Dushyanth yelled

Malhotra family members came into the Singhania mansion for pujaa.

"Dadi, Daddu, Mom, Dad.." Purvi embraced everyone excitedly.

"Namaskar, Aao Baitho Samadhi ji, aap sabka humare ghar me swagat hai" Dadaji said

N they asked hal-chal of each other n everyone

After Puja

"Waise Aap logo ke dance show ka kya hua?" Dushyanth asked

"Dance show nahi dance performance, aur wo tho hum karke hi rahenge" Shreya said

"Purvi beta, tum aur Kavin dance nahi karne wale?" pummy aunty asked

"Nahii mujhe dance karna nhi ata" Purvi said

"Tumhe nahi ata tho kya hua Kavin ko tho ataa hoga na? Kyu Dadi ji pummy aunty asked to Kavin's Dadi.

"School me kabhi kabar kiya karta tha wo lekin abhi..." Dadi Maa said

"Wo kya he na shaadi me dulha dhulhan nahi nache to maza nahi ayega. Par Purvi ko tho dance karna ataa nhi na fir bhi koi baat nahi meri

yummy hai na wo bohot accha dance karti hai. Wo aur Kavin dance kar lenge hum bhi tho gharwale hai na"

Whattt ye yummy mere Kavin ke dance karegi? Ye tho me hone nahi pummy ki itni himmat, Ruk ja us din ka glitter wala scene shayad bhul gyi hai.(purvi pov)

"Are nahi aunty ji yummy didi hum logo ke sath dance karne wali hai" Pankaj said

"Aree par yummy tho boli.."

"Aree aunty samosa lijiye na" Shreya said

Hushh Kavin tho yummy ke sath dance karne se bach gaye pr aab apko mujhse kon bachayga pummy aunty.

In Purvi's room :

Kaisa lag raha hai,naya ghar,nayi family,naye rishte.?ask Shreya

"parivar ke log bhi acche hai." Purvi said to Shreya

"Waise ye bata kal rat ko kya hua?"

"Kuch nahi anguthi dundhna,sikke dundhna.."

"Aree wo nahi uske baad raat ko. Kal teri first night thi na?"

"Ye tho mere dhyan me nahi ayaa. Mai tho kal jaldi so gayi"

"Bechara Kavin. Tho officially aaj teri first night hai"

Whaaaatttt..she said nervously.

After sometym malhotras take alvida from singhanias

In kavin n purvi room:

Nind nahi aa rahi, kya karu? Kya kru? Papa kehte the apni puri energy drain hone baad hi Nind aati hai. She raised her legs and put a pillow on it. She tried to balance a pillow on her feet. Yes Purvi 90 degree me...

"Ye kya kar rhi ho tum?" said kavin

She jumped from surprise and sat on the bed. "Umm wo.. sleeping exercise?"

"Sleeping exercise, pillow pairo ke upar rakhake?"

"Ha..wo.. Nind ane ke liye"

"Tho Nind aagayi?"

Purvi blushed and sat down on the bed properly. "Haa.. Wo..um.."

"Tho ab hum so jaye?" Kavin asked while sitting up on the bed.

"Aise hi so jaye? I mean.." (purvi pov)Purvi kya bakwas kar rahi hoo tum. Dadi aur daddu ka scene repeat karna hai kya?

"Left or Right?" He asked

"Left"

"Ok, good night"

"Kavin, wo.."

"kv"

"Hnu?"purvi asked confusingly

"kv bolo mujhe"

"Haa Kavin se kv accha hai short and sweet. Aap bhi mujhe puru bolo. Wo kya hai na ghar me mujhe.."

"Nahi. Mujhe sirf Purvi hi pasand hai."

"Tho kya bol rhi thi tum?"

"Haa wo aapke cupboard me, mere saman ke liye jyada jagaha nhi hai. Tho bacha hua saman kaha pe rakhu."

"Kal morning ko me mera saman andar wali cupboard me rakhunga. So don't worry iss cupboard me jagah ho jayegi"

Kavin laid down next to her with his hands crossed over his chest. And closed his eyes.

"kv, aur ye dusre room me kya hai?"

"Office"

Offffice iss ghar me kitne offices hai? Niche bhi tho Dushyanth ne ek office aur ek conference room dikhaya tha. Aur bedroom ke andar ek aur office."Bedroom me office kyu?"

"Ye mera personal office hai. Agar jyada work ho tho me ghar se bhi kam karta hnu"

"kv,iss room me sab white kyu hai?"

"Mujhe white colour pasand hai"

"Accha, white bhi Accha hai. But mujhe lavender pasand hai. But mere ghar pe mera room blue colour me tha."

No response

Looking at her Spong bob pajamas and Mickey mouse T-shirt, she asked "kya mai aise kapde pehan sakti hnu na?"

Kavin finally opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her and said"Tumhe jo comfortable lage wo pehno. Mujhe puchne ki jarurat nahi hai"

"Aap roz kitne baje uthate ho?"

"7 baje."

"kv?.."

No response. So gaye kya? Itne jaldi. Mujhe sleeping exercise karke bhi Nind nahi aa rahi.

"kv?"

Again no response. Lagta hai pakka so gaye.

Purvi leaned towards him. kv sote hue aur bhi acche lagte hai. She gently placed a hand on his face and stroke his cheek with her fingers. Then touched his left eyebrow cut.

Jitna socha tha utne bure bhi nahi hai ye. Purvi whispered 'Good Night' into his ear and kissed him on his cheek.

Ohh my god Purvi kya kiya tune? Uth gaye tho? Mhu pherke soja abhi.

Next Morning, in kitchen

"Haa beta abhi isse dhimi aach par rakh dena" Kavin's Maa said to Purvi

"Ye ho jayega na 10 min. Me? Sab log kab aate hai breakfast karne?" She asked to Maa

"Sab log 8 baje tak niche aa jate hai. Sabka office rehta hai, Rashi ka college, minty ka school, Dushyanth tho direct lunch hi karta tha lekin wo bhi office jata hai. Ghar ka sab kam bansi kaka hi karte hai par khane ka Department mere pass hai."

"Aapka kabhi man nahi karta aapke pasand ka kuch karne ko?"

"Lagta tho he beta par mujhe khana banana ke alawa kuch nahi ataa."

"Aap na.."

Miku came running towards Maa, (Kavin's cousin 5 years old) "Maa pet me dhishum dhishum"

"Ye rha mera partner. Ghar me humesha ye mere sath rehta hai. Dhishum dhishum ko tho hum aise bhaga denge, kyu Miku? Ye dekho Bhabhi ne kya banaya hai. Hello bolo pehle Bhabhi ko"

"Helloo" He hid behind her.

"Waise pata he mere pass bhi Superman ka T-shirt hai" Purvi said

"Mujhe bhi chahiye Superman" Miku hugs her legs.

"Bhabhi bhi abhi Miku ke party me aa gayi. Chaloo breakfast table pe"

In dining room:

"Ahahhaaaaa gooood morning guysss. Aaj kya hai breakfast me? Ahhaaaa"

"Shi subhe subhe aise alas nahi dete, Dushyanth" Dadi Maa scolded

"Sorry, Dadi Maa. Waise aaj kya.. suji ka halwa? Ohoohhhhhoo bhaiyaa ka favourite! Kya baat he Purvi" Dushyanth teased her

Purvi glared at Dushyanth. Kavin came down wearing formal clothes. Ye aaj office ja rhe hai?(Purvi pov)

"Kavin, aaj office ja rhe ho?" Papa asked

"Haa Papa, Malaysian clients ki urgent meeting hai"

"Par beta aaj tho reception hai. Aur abhi do din bhi nahi huye shaadi ko,aur tum office ja rhe ho?" Dadi asked

"Urgent hai Dadi Maa, dopehar tak aa jaunga"

"Thik hai jaldi anaa"

"Aree bhaiyaa breakfast tho karo pehle. Dekho kya aur kisne banaya hai?"

She lowered her eyes.

He started eating, taking one bite after another. When she looked up at him. he looked directly into her eyes. "Accha hua hai"

"Ohhhoo, sirf Accha ya mindblowing, outstanding, chumeshwari..."

"Dushyanth, 15 min. me car mai"

"Whatt? Bhaiyaa abhi tak me tayar bhi nahi hua. Aur mujhe nahi jana office aaj. Please bhaiyaa please"

"14 minutes" n he left

"Maa mere breakfast pack kardena car mein kha lunga mein jaldi ready ho kar aata hu said Dushyanth n left.

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam


	5. Chapter 5

I m so sry for the late update….

* * *

In reception

"Helloo leadies and gentleman,mere Bhaiyaa aur Bhabhi ki reception party me, Sabka chahita aur hasinoo ka masiha mai Dushyanth Singhania aap sabhika swagat karta hnu. Tho sharth ke anusar sabhi ladki walo ko aaj dance performances dene hai, kya aap log tayar hooo"All relatives cheers.

Purvi (pov):Kavin meri taraf dekh bhi nahi rhe aaj tho inke liye tayar hui hnu me.

The curtains opened slowly, Pinky (Purvi's cousin) and Minty (Kavin's cousin) comes forward in Pari's costume.

Dushyanth:Ye choti pariyan 'itni si hasi' pe hi dance karegi

(sorry i dnk knw how to elaborate step so i m juz giving the songs)

 _'itti si hansi Itti si khushi_

 _Itta sa tukda chand ka_

 _Khwabon ke tinkon se_

 _Chal banayeinn aashiyaan_

 _Dabe dabe paaon se_

 _Aaye haule haule zindagi_

 _Hothon pe kundi chadha ke_

 _Hum taale laga ke chal_

 _Gumsum tarane chupke chupke gaayein_

 _Aadhi aadhi baant le Aaja dil ki ye zameen_

 _Thoda sa tera sa hoga Thoda mera bhi hoga_

 _apna ye aashiyan...'_

N they ended their dance...

Dushyanth:"Bye bye monkey jodi I mean minty aur pinky ki jodi. Aur agle performers hai Bhabhi ke Dada-Dadi"

Dadi in orange saree n dadaji in black suit with withe shirt n black bow n they started their dance with cheers and applause

 _'Ajkal tere mere pyar ke Charche har zubaan par_

 _Sab ko maloom hai aur Sabko khabar ho gayi_

 _Aajkal tere mere pyar Ke charche har zubaan par_

 _Achha_

 _Sab ko maloom hai aur Sabko khabar ho gayi_

 _Toh kya'_

And lastly Daddu kissed Dadi on her cheek.

Purvi to Shreya:Ohoo mere shammi kapoor. Aaj bhi ye dono teenagers hi hai. Orange saree me Dadi ekdam Mumtaz lag rahi hai.

Dushyanth"Woww 60's ke ye lovely performance ke baad hum ab aage badenge 80's me. Ye ek mashup song he Rishi kapoor vs Amitabh Bachchan"

Purvi:Obviously Mom aur Dad.

Purvi dad in Don get up n purvi mom in pink saree

 _'Don ka intezaar toh gyarah mulkon ki police kar rahi hai._

 _Par Don ko pakadna mushkil hi nahin namumkin hai'_

 _'Hamne tumko dekha, tumne hamko dekha aisey hum tum sanam,_

 _saathon janam miltey rahey ho jaisey.'_

 _Arre deewano_

 _mujhe pehchano_

 _Kahan se aaya_

 _main hoon kaun Main hoon kaun,_

 _main hoon kaun Main hoon,_

 _main hoon, main hoon kaun'_

 _'Dafli wale dafli baja_

 _Dafli wale dafli baja_

 _Mere ghunghru bulaate hain aa_

 _Main naachun tu nacha'_

Purvi:Hahah what ye kya funny Mashup banaya hai. Don ko dafali wala bana diya.

Dushyanth:"Aur ab iss worldclass Mashup ke baad ek dhai kilo ka haat I mean Bhabhi ke Chacha chachi ka dance"

 _'Yaara O Yaara Milna Hamaara Jaane_

 _Kya Rang Laayega_

 _Yaara O Yaara Milna Hamaara Jaane_

 _Kya Rang Laayega_

 _Ab Ek Pal Bhi Tumse Bichhadake_

 _Ye Dil Na Reh Paayega_

 _Thodaasa Tu Paagal_

 _Thodaasa Deewaana_

 _Mujhe Dil Mein Rakhana Nazar Mein Chhupaana_

 _Tera Mera Rishta Kisine Na Jaana_

 _Yaara O Yaara'_

Chachi started yelling in between the dance "Are Chai peo fir cockroach maro, abhi phone pe baat Karoo, fir kamar hillao, abhi gol ghumoo..!

Purvi:He Bhagavan ye dono yaha pe bhi jhadga karna nahi chhodenge. Nshe looked at Kavin's face. He was smiling looking at ChachaChachi.

Purvi pov: Woww kitne cute dimples hai. Ohh Thank you Chachu aur chachi.

Dushyanth:"Is dhai kilo ke haat ke baad ab perfom karenge one of the most sensational couple Daya and Shreya"

Daya is wearing sherwani of cream colour n shreya too with cream colour saree

 _'O... main hoon tera King Oye..._

 _Leke aaya ring oye..._

 _Banjaa ni aaj meri Queen Tu haa!_

 _Karan purpose oye... Tarifaan roz oye…_

 _Ki dassan how much haseen tu?_

 _Jaa Olafange Na ishq me le Pange Feeling tu dil mein daba le..._

 _0.. Hawa Hawa ae Hawa mujhko uda le_

 _Aaja aaja, tu mere dil ko chura le_

 _Ishq wale card pe, naam mera likha le_

 _Beech me hi fasi hai, baat aage badha le_

 _Boyfriend bana le... (Kisi aur ko pata le)_

 _Haaye Boyfriend bana le... (Nazrein tu hata le)_

 _Mujhko phasa le... (Kisi aur ko pata le) Haye.._

 _Boyfriend bana le.. (Nazrein tu hata le)'_

Purvi:What bhai ne dance kiya? Sirf Shreya ke piche piche ja raha hai. Whaa pvaar me log kya kya karta hai

Dushyant:"Iss power couple ke baad ab aayenge Malhotra's boyzz"

 _'Make some noise for the desi boyz The boyz, the boyz Let's go C'mon_

 _Kudiyan de dil uthe rule karaange Ehi bazaaran vich faili hai hawa_

 _Todaange Romeo de love da record vi Likhenge ishq da paath nawa_

 _Hum yaaron bigde hain Dil apna hai shareef bada_

 _Make some noise for the desi boyz One tow three go.._

 _English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe_

 _Maare jamm jamm ke, desi boys_

 _Sohne mohne bannke chhati dole tann ke_

 _Nach jamm jamm ke desi boyz_

 _Raise you voise, make some noise Tere liye aaye desi boyz'_

Purvi:Yummyyy. Ye desi boys me desi chudail kaha se aa gyi. Aur ye bhai ko kitna chipak rahi hai?Yummy ki mummy kidhar hai? She goes to the kitchen and came out with Miku. Taking Miku in her lap, she whispered something in his ear.

Dushyanth:"Last but not the least, pummy auntyyyy"

Pammy aunty wearing some werid kind of costume

 _'Hawa Hawayee_

 _Mai Khwabo Kee Shehjadee_

 _Mai Hu Har Dil Pe Chhayee Ho,_

 _Mai Khwabo Kee Shehjadee_

 _Mai Hu Har Dil Pe Chhayee_

 _Badal Hai Meree Julfe, Bijalee Meree Angdayee_

 _Bijalee Girane Mai Hu Aayee Bijalee Girane Mai Hu Aayee_

 _Kehte Hain Mujhko Hawa Hawayee Hawa Hawayee, Hawa Hawayee'_

Purvi with evil smile:Aagyi meri bakri(Sheep).Pummy aunty fruit cap pehnke ekdam fruit pot hi dikh rahi gave miku an egg n said. "Miku beta ye lo aunty ko ball catch karneko bolo"

Miku threw egg but that egg just fell on the stage. Shit no usko marna tha Miku

Purvi:"Kuch nai baby aur ek ball maro"

(pov):Ye bhi wrong target. Ab mujhe hi marna padega.

Purvi was about to throw but suddenly Kavin wrapped his hand around her waist and said

Kavin:"Ye kya kar rahi ho? Wo glitter wala prank kam nahi tha ki ab ande mar rahi ho"

Purvi:"Gli..tt..er konsa Umm"

Kavin:"Don't be smart Purvi. Ab chupchap baitho" he said tightening his grip around her waist.

Purvi (pov):Glitter phekte samay Kavin ne mujhe dekha tha? Oh Noo.

Purvi:"Kv, Aap ye kya kar rhe ho koi dekh lega"

kavin:"Acchaji, pehle tho ande phek rahi thi. Tab kisine dekha hota tho?"

Purvi:"Kv, wo..."Kv, wo...

Then they heard some noise from the stage. They looked towards the stage.

'Dhapak'

Purvi pov: Woww and pummy aunty gir gayi, thanks to Miku. Ye lo aunty, mere Kv ke sath yummy ko dance karwana chahti thi na? Ohh god is great. And Purvi smirked at Kavin.

Purvi:"Humne kuch nai kiya. Hai na Miku?"

Because of the accident they stop the function have their dinner n went to their respective houses..

Next morning;

In kavi's room:

Kavin is trying to awake his wife

Kavin:"Purvi"

Purvi:"Umm.."

Kavin"Purvi"

Purvi:"Ummm..2 min"

Kavin"Purvi utho"

Purvi:"Sone do na mujhe Papa"n she threw the pillow towards the voice.

Kavin:"Papa nahi Kv"

Puvi:"Kv..? Aap..I'm sorry.. mujhe laga ghar..wo mai soyi nahi thi aise." She stammered while getting up on the bed.

Kavin:"Niche Daya aur Nikhil aaye hai Pag phere ki rasam ke liye. Jaldi se breakfast ke liye aao"

Purvi:"Aap tayar bhi ho gaye?"

Kavin:"Haa. Mujhe office jana hai"

Purvi pov:Office, office office. Har baat pe office. Office se hi shaadi kyu nahi ki fir?

Kavin:"Mai..kal aaunga tumhe lene"while checking his phone

Purvi:"Ok. Kv apka mobile no. nahi hai mere pass"

Kavin:"Thik hai tumhara mobile do, mai save karta hnu"She gave her mobile to him.

Purvi:"Aap bhi mera no. Le lijiye"

Kavin:"Hai mere pass pehle se hi"

Purvi pov;What? Pehlese hi tha to fir shaadi ke pehle kyu nahi call kiya mujhe?

Kavin:"Jaldi niche aajao"while step out from the room

At Hall,

Purvi's brothers are breakfasting with the Singhania family.

Purvi:"Bhaiii..." n shehugged Daya and Nikhil

Daya:"Are kitni patli ho gayi ho ek din me? Puri suk gyi hai meri behen. Aur ye.."

Nikhile:Haan bhai abhi tho aur bhi bhutani lag rahi hai" Nikhil said

Purvi:"Bhaiii, Aap chup baitho varna mai nahi ayungi app ke sath"

Kavin mom:"Kuch bhi mat bolo tum dono. Meri bahu tho shaadi hone ke baad aur bhi khubsurat lagne lagi hai"

Dushyanth:"Haa Kyaa? Mujhe tho nahi lagata. Kyu bhaiyaa aapko kya lagta hai?" asked Kavin

Kavin glared at Dushyanth with 'Chupchap-kha-varna' look.

Dushyanth gulped.

Dadi maa:"Are beta tumhara saman kidhar hai? Abhi tak bag pack nahi kiya?"

Purvi:"Bag pak kyu? Ek din ke liye hi to jana hai na?"

Kavin mom"2-3 din bhi reh sakti ho. Agar tumhe jaldi wapas anaa hai tho acchi baat

Hai."while getting up from her seat

Purvi **:** "But, Kv mujhe ek din.."n she stop n (pov)Maa ne tho 2-3 din bola abhi, but Kavin aisa kyu bole? Wo chahta hai ki mai jaldi aa jau? Purvi blushed.

"Ooooo tho bhaiyaa kya bole tumhe? Ek din me wapas aajao. Kyu bhaiyaa apko Purvi ke bina.." Dushyanth again switched into teasing mode.

kavin"Dushyanth, jao mera laptop leke aao"

Dushyanth:"Bhaiyaa, mujhe..."

Kavin:"Laptop aur charger bhi"

After somtym purvi went to her myka for Pag phere ki rasam

* * *

 **Is kavin started falling for purvi or is their any rreason to behave coldly with purvi…?**

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

At night In Malhotra mansion,

Purvi:"Mom, jab aapki shaadi hui thi tab apne kaise sab manage kiya?"

While resting her head on her Mom's lap. Nilu smiled while caressing her daughter's hairs.

Purvi mom:"Manage? Event Managerji, Rishtey manage karneki jarurat nahi hoti hai. Wo tumhe apnapan se jitne honge."

Purvi:"Aapne Papa ka dil jitne ke liye kya kiya tha?"

Purvi mom:"Ohoo tho ye sab tayari Kavin ka dil jitne ki liye chal rahi hai?" Nilu teased her

Purvi:"Momm, batao naa?"

Purvi mom:"Pata hai meri Maa kehti thi ki aadmi ke dil ka rasta uske pet se jata hai. Tho mai teri papa ki sari favourite dishes banake unka dil jit liya"

Purvi:"Aapke haat ka khana khake papa apko pasand karne lage?"

Purvi mom:"Shayad Haa, shayad naa"

Purvi:"Matlab?"

Purvi mom:"Khana tho ek Bahana tha, tere papa ne mujhe bataya ki wo pehlesehi mujhe pasand karte the" Nilu blushed

"Awww, But ye idea mujhe kam aajaye. Thank you Mom" n they continued thier chat abt marriage,guests n all

After sometym:

In Purvi's room:

Purvi pov:Call karu ya nahi? Karti hu, nahi nahi tu mat kar unko karne ko kya hua. Wo busy honge. Humesha busy rehte hai mere liye bhi time nahi. Itni yaad aa rahi hai tho kar na call.

Purvi scroll scrolled down in her contacts list. She smiled and pressed the green calling button.

Tring...Tring.. Tring...

Purvi pov:Uthao. Phone uthao. Huh ring bhi khatam ho gayi.

After 2min.

She checks her mobile.

After 5 min.

Again checked.

After 10 min.

Nothing

After 30 min.

Mera phone silent pe tho nai na?

After 1 hour

Nope

After 2 hours Chal Purvi so jao Kavin tho bohot busy hai shayad.

 _After some time, she heard mobile ringtone'Paani da rang vekh ke, Paani da rang vekh ke,Ankhiyan jo hanju rul de...' Ahahhaaaaa abhi kon call kar rha hai. "Hello"_

No response

"Hello"

Again no response.

Purvi:kon bol kyu nahi rha? Maine call tho uthaya na? Cut hogaya kya? Checking her mobile screen, 'Kv!. Kv? Unhone call kiya?

Purvi:"Hello? Kv"

Kavin:"Purvi. Call kiya tha tumne?"

Purvi:"Haa wo.."

Silence

Kavin:"Soyi nahi abhi tak?" Kavin asked

Purvi:"Haa Nind nahi aa rhi" Ahaaahahaha holding her hand over the speaker.

Kavin:"Aaj sleeping exercise nai ki kya?" while smiling

Purvi:"Kv. Abhi aap bhi mujhe chidao mat"while making faces

Silence

Purvi:"Kv apne pehle call kyu nahi uthaya?"

Kavn:"Office me tha. Busy tha"

Purvi:"Aap humesha busy rhete ho"

No response

Purvi:"Aap kal mujhe lene ane wale ho na? Ya kal bhi busy ho"

Kavin:"Haa kal morning ko ayunga"

Purvi:"Morning ko? Itne jaldi? Kyu apko itni yaad aa rhi hai meri?"asked while blushing

Kavin:"Mujhe sirf morning ko time hai. Badme mai busy hu"

Purvi(sadly)"Hu. Busy. Good night"

Kavin:"Good night"

Next morning:

Kavin came to pick Purvi from malhotra mansion..

Purvi DadDu:"Are beta lunch tak tho rukte abhi sirf breakfast kiya tum logone. Itni bhi kya jaldi hai? Tum dono aaj raat ko yaha pe hi ruk jao" said to Kavin

Kavin:"Nahi Dadaji, wo office me kaam hai. Hum kisi aur din jarur ayenge"

N they went outside after taking blessing from elders..

While walking out of the house, he gave her a brown packet. She opened it and looked inside the packet. "Chocolates! Woww mere liye?"

Kavin:"Nahi, mai wo pinky ko dena bhul gaya" He said

Purvi:"Thank youu" Purvi jumped in excitement and kissed Kavin on his cheek. (pov)What? Tumne firse unke cheek pe kiss kiya. You Idiot.

Purvi:"Umm..me car me baithati hnu"

In Singhania mansion

Purvi:"Aap nahi aaoge andar?"

Kavin:"Nahi mujhe yaha se office jana hai. Dushyanth ko bhej do me wait karta hnu"

Purvi:"OK"

She came out of the car and started walking towards the house.

Purvi:"Good morning, Badi Maa"

Badi Maa just nodded her head. Inko kya ho gaya? Ye humesha sadu mood me kyu rehti hai?

Purvi:"Good Morning, Maa, Dushyanth, Rashi"

Kavin mom:"Aree aagyi meri Bahu. Chaloo nashta kar loo"

Purvi:"Nahi Maa, mai ghar se khake aayi hnu. Dushyanth, Kv bahar apka wait kar rhe hai"

Raashi:"Waise bhaiyaa, Purvi gayi kab aur aayi kab?" teased her

Dushyanth:"Wahi tho, kal hi tho gayi thi, meri Palak kya zhapki aur aa bhi gyi. Waise subah ke 7 baje apne wife ko, pag phere ke rasam se wapas kon lata hai bhala?" said while teasing her

Raashi:"Apne Kavin bhaiyaa!" n laughed

Purvi:"Dushyanth aur Rashi tum dono na..."

Suddenly, a loud, honking noise came from outside "Bye bye Purvi, office time. Aajkal bhaiyaa ka Patience bohot kam hota jaa rha hai. Chalo Rashi hum tumhe college drop karte hai"n they left

Purvi:"Maa dekho na ye dono humesha mujhe pareshan karte hai"

Kavin mom:"Rukjao ane do unko wapas acche se kaan pakdti hnu dono ka. Koi apni biwi ko Itna to miss kar sakta hai. Kavin 5 baje uthkar, 6 baje drive karke 7 baje tumhe wapas leke ayaa, tho isme kya hai Itna chidane wala. kyu?"

Purvi:"Maaaaa, Aap bhi ab shuru ho gayi. Kavin aaj pura din busy the Isliye jaldi leke aaye mujhe"

Kavin mom:"Acchaji, tho aisa bola usne tumhe?"

Purvi:"Haa, kyu?"

Kavin mom:"Nahi, kuch nahi. Ho sakta hai bohot kam hota hai na office me" Maa smiled at her. She was very happy to seeing the changes that happend in her son.

In Kitchen:

Purvi:"Maa, ek puchu?

Kavin mom: haan pucho na beta

Purvi:Kya apko Mushrooms pasand hai?"

Kavin mom:"Mushrooms, nahi tho. Mujhe bilkul pasand nahi,actually mujhe Mushroom se allergy bhi hai"

Purvi:"Aur ghar me bhi koi nahi khata?"

Kavin mom"Mujhe pasand nahi tho me ghar pe nahi banati tho agar kisi ko khana ho tho baharjake khata hai"

Purvi pov;Ek hi tho dish aati thi mushroom Fry mujhe. Cancel.

Purvi:"Aur Rajma?"

Kavin mom"Haa Rajma mujhe bohot pasand hai."

Purvi:"Aur baki gharwalo ko?"

Kavin mom"Rajma Papa ji ko pasand nahi, tho ghar me kabhi kabar hi banta hai"

Purvi pov:Gaya, Rajma chawal bhi gaya. Cancel

Purvi:"Aur Chicken?"n she asks abt so many dishes but she didnt get her then(pov)esa toh raat b hojayega maa se directly puch leti hu..

Purvi:"Maa, Kavin ko kya pasand hai khane mein..? kya Aap mujhe sikhayengi unki pasand ki dishes?"

Kavin mom"Haa kyu nahi, jarur sikhayungi. Dekho Kavin ko sweets bohot pasand hai. Breakfast me agar sweet dish ho tho usko pura din accha jata hai. Aur sabjiyo me sacchi me usko baingan pasand hai. Me tumhe uski pasand ki baingan ki sabji sikhayungi. Chalega"

Purvi:"Chalega nhi daudega Maa" while jumping

Night

In Kavi room:

'Easy recipes of brinjal'

'Baingan recipes in indian style'

Baingan Sanjeev kapoor'

'Baingan recipes for chapati'

'Baingan recipes for rice'

'Baingan dish for Kavin'

Purvi searching these i google..

Kavin"Kya kar rhi ho? Itni raat ho gyi, abhi tak nind nahi ayyi"

She was sitting on the bed.

Purvi:"Ji, aisehi WhatsApp messages check kar rhi thi"

Kavin turned off the lamp. Then laid down beside her.

Purvi pov:Aree iss Baingan ke chakkar me breakfast ka tho bhul hi gayi. N she agin start searching,,,

'Sweet dishes for breakfast'

'Sweet dishes for breakfast only, not dinner

'No not dessert, sweet dish for breakfast'

'Sweet dish for breakfast like pancakes'

After sometime she fed up with this n see kavin to check he is sleeping or not

Purvi:So gaye shayad. Aap kitni bhi koshish kariye Kv, apko tho apna banake hi rahungi, chahe uske liye baingan kyu na khana pade. Aap tho sirf dekhte rahoo.

Purvi leaned towards him. And kissed him on his cheek.

Purvi:"Kv, kya kar rhe ho? Mera pallu kyu pakada hai apne?"

Kavin:"Idhar aaoo"

Purvi:"Kidhar?"

Kavin:"Idhar"

Purvi:"Are Idhar kaha? Pallu tho chorro,fir jaungi na kahi tho"

Kavin;"Idhar aao mere pass yaha"

Purvi:"Kv"

Kavin:"Ssshhhh. Aur pass"

Kavin:"Aur pass.." He caught her hand

Purvi:"Kv"

Kavin:"Aur pass"

Purvi suddenly woke up from her sleep.

Purvi pov:He Bhagavan, ye maine kya dekha sapane me? Kv aur mai? Jo Dil aur Dimag me rehta hai wahi sapne me aata hai. Chup kuch bhi soch mat. Fir bhi sapana mast tha. She blushed. She tightened her grip on her pillow. Hmm warm warm bed. Ye pillow itna warm kyu hai?

When she the pillow she gets shocked

Hwaaa Kv? Mai inke upar so gyi? Ohh shit. Inki nind nahi khuli tab tak khisak ja. While getting up, she saw that her mangalasutra and his chain were stuck together. Aree ise bhi abhi fasna tha. Mujhe earphones ke wires ko bhi thik karne me 5 minutes jate hai abhi ye kaise nikalu? Umm idharse uper, fir ye bahar, fir ye niche, yahase aise haa nikal gaya. Thank god ye..

she felt like someone was watching her. Ohh brown eyes. "Umm, hehae (cringing face) wo..ye..chain.. Good Morning" she smiled

No response. (pov)Yhhhh ye kya kar dala Purvi tune? morning wish bhi nahi karenge, khadus.

She was about to get up from him. But Kavin pulled her closer to him with sneaking one arm around her. He slid his Hand inside her T-shirt.

"Good Morning" Kavin murmured while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear,thumb caressing her cheek gently.

 _Alaram:'Wake up, wake up, it's wake up time buzz buzz wake up..'_

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love

Shabnam


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the same morning

She gets ready n went to kitchen

In kitchen:

Kavin mom:"Aaj kya banayenge breakfast me?" asked while checking the veggies

Purvi:"Maa, abhise mai bhi apko kitchen me help karungi. Aur aaj ka breakfast mai banaungi"

At dining room:

Dadi maa:"Shalini, nashta lao sab log aa gaye dekho"

Kv mom:"Aayi Maa! Aaj kitchen meri Bahu ke haat me hai"

Kavin:"Ohhhooo tho aaj bhi bhaiyaa ke pasand ka hoga fir" while teased Kavin

Kavin stared at him with 'Chup-ho-ja' look

Dushyanth gulped and said "Finally, breakfast ayaa. Aaj ka menu kya hai?"

Purvi:"Umm. Banana dosa" while serving said.

After sometime purvi prepared the lunch she thought to go to office to serve kv n dushyanth

In office

Purvi goes to Kavin's office Knock the door

kv:"Come in"

Purvi pov:No doubt office me bhi sab White White.

purvi:"Hey, hi"

Kavin:"Tum? Tum kyu ayyi office?"

Purvi;"Wo.. apka tiffin leke ayyi hnu."

kavin:"Maa tiffin humesha driver ke sath bhejti hai. Tumhe bataya nahi ?"

purvi:"Haa pata hai. But jab tak mera office start nahi hota tab tak mai leke aayungi har roz"

Kv:"Nhi, bilkul nahi"said sternly

Purvi:"Par kyu? Mujhe kuch problem nahi hai"

kavin::"Par mujhe hai"

Purvi:"Kv please"said innocently

Kv:"Nahi"

Suddenly the door of the cabin opened and Dushyanth entered.

dushyanth:"Bhaiya.. Purvi? Tum yaha? Ohh lunch leke aayi. Accha hua bohottt bhuk lagi hai mujhe"

Dushyanth snatched the Tiffin box from Purvi and sat on the sofa.

Dushyanth:"Aree bhaiyaa aao jaldi. Pet me tho.. Baingan? Baingan ka bharata!" n he makes yack face

Purvi:"Mai serve karu?" Purvi asked

Dushyanth:"Wo kya he na mujhe abhi yaad aya Raj ka aaj birthday hai, tho wo sabko lunch party dene wala tha. So bye bhaiyaa bye bye Purvi"

Purvi:"Isko kya hua? Abhi tho bhuk lagi thi. Mai apki plate lagau?"

Kv:"Tumne khana khaya?"

Purvi:"Ji nahi. Mai ghar jake kha lungi"

Kv:"Nahi Baitho waise Dushyanth abhi wapas nhi ayega. I mean wo party me khana kha lega. Aur kalse anne ki jarurat nahi. Driver ke sath hi lunch bhej do"

Purvi:"But, Mujhe accha lagta hai ye sab karna" while srving

Kavin kept silent n had lunch

N after dat day she use to cook Kavin favorite dishes for 1 week n in dat days dushyanth used to skips his lunch...

After one week:\

Dushyanth:"Purvi..Purvi..."

Purvi:"Chilla kyu rhe ho Dushyanth? Mujhe sunai deta hai"

Dushyanth:"Purvi tumhara kya mujhe maar dalne ka plan hai? Yaa mujhe ghar se bahar nikalneka? Aisa kuch hai, tho sidhe sidhe bol do, ye roz roz Baingan khaneki kyu saja de rhi hoo? Aur roz itna sweet khake mera pet bighad jayega. Pichle 1 week se canteen ka khana khake aur colleagues ki parties attend karke mujhe tho diarrhea ho jayega. Mere sapne me aaloo, paneer, chicken aake dance karte hai. Agar kal tumne aloo ke parathe nahi banaye aur lunch me paneer nahi diya tho me ghar chodke chala jaungaaaa. Samjhi"said without giving break

Purvi:"Ohh"said simply

Dushyanth:"What ohhh? Maine Itna sab bola aur sirf ohh"

Purvi:"No problem. Kal aloo ke parathe aur lunch me paneer dungi. Wo kya hai na mujhe bhi ye sweet sweet khana pasand nahi hai. But Kavin ke.."

dushyanth:"Dekho Purvi, bhaiyaa unki puri zindagi Baingan kha skate hai lekin mai nahi. Agar tumhe bhaiyaa ka pasand ka kuch banana ho tho unko separate khilao sab gharwalo ko saja mat do"

purvi:"Chup rhoo. Kitna bologe ab tum mujhe?"

dushyanth:"Thank god bhaiyaa ko karela, kaddu, cockroach, chuhe, crocodile, snake ye sab khane ki aadat nahi hai Varna pata nahi kya kya khana padta"said while making faces

purvi:"Dushyanth ke bacche, tuze tho kal me cockroach fry hi khilaungi"n they both laughed

At night

In kavi room:

Kavin was in his bedroom office n purvi is lying on bed n thinking.

Purvi pov:Kitni der ho gayi, kya kar rhe hai ye office me? She was watching the door of the study room sitting on the bed. Office se, ghar ke office me aur ghar se, office Itna hi chalu hai Inka. Mere khane wale idea se kuch hua bhi ya nahi?

Knock knock

Peeping inside, purvi asked :"Kv? Kya me ander aau?"

kv:"Kya hua? Soyi nahi abhi tak?"

purvi:"Wo nind nahi aa rhi. Chalo na Aap bhi."

kv:"Mujhe time lagega abhi. Tum so jao"

purvi:"Kv, me bore ho rahi hnu"

No response

purvi:"Kv"

kv:"Haa tho so jao bore nahi hogi"

purvi:"Kv waise nahi. I mean ghar me baithe baithe"

kv:"Tumhara office kab chalu ho rha hai? Leaves abhi khatam nahi hue?"

purvi;"1 week ke baad leaves khatam hongi. But Kvm waise nahi..Umm..hum kal kahi bahar chale?" Fingers crossed. Please please Haa bollo.

kv:"Nahi, I mean pata nahi"

purvi:"Pata nahi?"(confusingly)

kv:"Agar kal koi project related emergency aayi tho nahi jaa sakte"

purvi:"Emergency ayyi tho na? Agar.."

kv:"Nahi fir bhi nahi"

. N went to sleep

In morning

In kitchen:

Purvi:"Aree Maa aap aur ek week kitchen se bahar hi rahogi. Mera office chalu hua tho apko hi sab karna hai"

Kv mom:"Lekin beta..."

purvi:"Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Aaj tho do do dishes banani hai. Dushyanth ke liye aloo ke parathe aur unke ke liye sweet somasi"

Kv mom:"Unke liye?"matlab kiske liye

purvi(shy):"Haa, wo Kavin ke liye"

kv:"Kavin? Beta par wo tho 5 baje ki flight se Malaysia gaya na? Tumhe bola nahi wo."

purvi(shockingly):"Malaysia? Nahi mujhe kuch nhi bole?"

kv:"Beta wo.. achanak jana pada company ke kaam se. Umm...tum soyi hui thi na isliye jagaya nahi hoga shayad. Purvi please.."

purvi:"Thik hai Maa. Aaj sirf aloo parathe hi banayenge"

Purvi pov:Mujhe bina bataye chale gaye ek bar bola bhi nahi. Soyi hue tho kya hua jagakar bata dete. Aane do inko. Baingan tho kabhi banaungi bhi nahi. Sweet dish tho kabhi bhi nahi. Khadus.

At Night

Purvi pov:No. Purvi nhi. Tu call nahi karegi. Tu iss baar call nahi karegi. Tu khud iss baar call nahi karegi. Dekh bhi mat mobile ko. Dekh mat.

She closed her eyes briefly, only to be startled by the Rani Bua's voice.( Kavin's Bua)

rani:"Purvi?"

purvi:"Ohh Bua, apne tho mujhe dara hi diya"

rani:"Itni raat ko garden me kya kar rahi ho tum?"

Purvi:"Wo.. Nind nahi aa rhi thi. Par aap nahi soyi abhi tak?"

rani:"Mai tho roz raat ko yaha thoda time baithati hnu. Maa (Kavin's Dadi Maa) aur maine bade pyaar se iss garden ki dekhbhal ki hai, mujhe pasand hai yaha pe ghanto baithna"while looking at the garden.

Seeing loneliness in her eyes, She doesn't understand what she should do. Kya hua hoga innke sath? Jo Itna zindagi se ruth gayi hai.

purvi:"Umm, Bua kya me apke sath kabhi kabar NGO me aa sakti hnu?"

rani:"Aree kyu nahi, Waha pe tho...n she stops"n leaves without saying gudnyt to purvi.n purvi gets confused

After two weeks

Purvi started gng to her job again n kavin didn't came from malaysia n didn't even called purvi.

"Aur paneer du?" Purvi asked Dushyanth

Dushyanth(chewing)"Miam..Miam.. do doo.."

(Miam eating sound)

purvi:"Aaj bhi itne late kyu aaye office se?"

Dushu:"Miam..wo bhaiyaa nahi hai na office me.. Miam.. isliye sab work load mujhpe hi padata hai"

Purvi:"Aur kitne dino tak aise late aaoge? Aur du paneer?"

kv""Haa do..Miam.. Pata nahi jab tak work load kam nahi hota.. Miam..tab tak late hi aaunga. Gulp..Waise tumhe mera wait karneki jarurat nahi hai..Miam.. Maa mujhe dinner de degi"

purvi:"Nahi wo baat nahi hai. Waise work load kab kam hoga? Haw kitna kam karta hai mera dewar.."while pampering

Dushu:(irritated)"Purvi, kya yaar 2 weeks se dekh rha hnu, paneer khila khila ke mujhe kyu maska maar rahi ho? Roz roz same questions hi puchti ho. Mujhe pata hai tum mujhe dinner parosneke bahane bhaiyaa ka wait karti hoo. Aur mujhe nahi pata bhaiyaa kab aayenge Malaysia se. Itna hai tho ek call karke puch nai sakti. Miam..aur paneer do, wo bada wala piece"

purvi(gets angry):"Dushyanth kuch bhi mat boloo. Mujhe nahi janana kab ayenge tere bhaiyaa, mai kisi ka wait bhi nahi kar rahi aur mujhe kisi ko call bhi nahi karna. Ye loo aur khao paneer. Ek ko Baingan pasand hai ek ko paneer, Ek tho bolta hi nahi aur dusra chup hi nahi baithata, pareshan karke rakha hai. good night. bye. Mei jaa rahi hnu sone."n she started going to her room.

"Aha, Imteha ho gai, intazaar ki Aai na kuchh khabar, mere yaar ki " Dushyanth teased her

Purvi"Dushyanth! I HATE YOUUU. Kal ke tiffin me mai iska badla jarur lungi"

In morning

purvi:"Bye Maa! Aaj mai office se aate waqt ghar bhi jake aati hnu. Wo kal pinky ke school me uska dance performance hai tho uske liye jewellery, costume sab dene jana tha, tho late ho jayega" Purvi said to Maa

Kv mom:"Haa thik hai beta. Sambhal kar jana. Office se nikalne ke baad aur ghar pohoch kar mujhe call karna. Waise Satish (driver) tho tumhare sath hoga hi"

purvi:"Maa waise Satish uncle ki kya jarurat hai? Mujhe drive karna ataa hai. Mai aa jayungi ghar"

Kv mom:"Nahi betaa, tum akele nahi aaogi."

purvi :"Ok boss"while saluting her with a smile and they laughed together.

At office (Vasundhara Agency)

Vasundhara is purvi's boss...

colleague:"Purvi, ma'am ne ander bulaya hai"

purvi(pov)::He Bhagavan aaj bacha le mujhe, kal se time pe office aaungi.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Come In" Vasundhara said from inside the cabin (Purvi's boss 40 year old)

Purvi:"Umm, helloo. Morning"

Vasundhara:"Aha Purvi, morning? 1 ghante baad afternoon nahi ho jayega?"

Purvi: "Sorry. Aaj late hua aagese nahi hoga"

Vasundhara:"Sorry? Yahi sunti aa rhi hnu mai. Tumhara kam Accha hai, clients tumhe pasand karte hai iska matlab ye nahi tumhare jab man me aaye tab office aao..."

Purvi:"Ohhh Myyy Godddd. You are looking so sexy vassuu. Maine pehle notice nahi kiya Ohh this tight skirt looks damn hot on you.."said praising her

Vasundhara:"Actually ye mujhe mere boyfriend ne gift diya hai" n blushed

Purvi:"Awww, how cute.." she apply some more maska n went to her desk

At evng she completes her work n went her house(maika)

At Purvi's house

She greeted her parents n took blessing from her grand parents n had some chit chat with shreya n went with her chahi to discuss abt pinky's costume

Aarti: :"Itna sara saman kyu laya hai tumne?" asked her (Aarti is Purvi's Chachi)

purvi:"Chachi, sab office ka saman hai. Jo saree aur jewellery pasand ho wo le lena. Badme mai leke jayungi. Waise bhi abhi koi bharatnatyam ka event show nahi hai" Purvi said

Pinky: "puru didi, mujhe tho sab pasand ayaa. Mai kya pehnu? Kya pehnu?" asked in excitement

Arjun:"Kuch bhi pehan le, sabhi me tho munjulika hi dikhogi. 'Aami je tomar,Shudhu je tomar" Arjun (Purvi's cousin) teased pinky

Pinky:"Aaaaaaaaaa.. Mom dekho na ye kaise bol rha hai"

Aarti:"Arjun,Pinky,Abhi ke abhi bahar jao" Arjun and Pinky go out of the room quietly.

Purvi:"Chachi rehne do na. Kyu daata unko?"

Aarti:"Rehne do kya? Din bhar dono aise hi karte rehte hai. Tere Chachu ko tho dance karna ataa nahi aur ye pinky dance ke alawa kuch karti nahi, aur uper se ye Arjun..."

Purvi sighed

Aarti:"Kya hua puru? Kyaa baat he? Jabse aayi ho tabse chup chup ho, aur baar baar mobile ki taraf dekh rahi ho" Chachi asked

Purvi:"Kuch bhi tho nahi chachi"

Aarti:"Abhi apni chachi se chupayogi? Bata kya hua?"

Purvi:"Umm. Chachi wo Kavin Malaysia gaye hai kuch office ka kaam hai"

Aarti:"Beta mai samaj sakti hu nayi nayi shaadi hui hai aur Kavin chala gaya but kam bhi utna important hoga na tabhi tho gaya hoga. Tumhe bhi thoda samjna hoga"

Purvi:"But Chachi, jabse wo gaye hai tabse unhone mujhe ek phone bhi nahi kiya. Jate waqt bhi nahi bataya. jaise me hu hi nahi"

Aarti:"Jate waqt nahi bataya?" while thinking

Purvi: "Nahiii"

Aarti:"Ek phone bhi nahi kiya?" while thinking

purvi:"Nahiii"

Aarti:"Tumhare Chachu ne shaadi ke 4 saal baad aisehi behave karna start kiya tha. Bina bataye chale jana, call nahi karna"

Purvi: "Chachi! Shaadi ke 4 years baad na? Mere shaadi ko tho 4 months bhi complete nahi hue. Tho fir ye aisa kyu kar rhe hai?"

Aarti:"Hmm. Tho ye baat hai. Ek kam kar puru jo me bolati hnu waise hi kar"

Purvi"Matlab? Kya karu"...to be coninued

* * *

Whats da idea of purvi's chichi….?

Why kavin left to Malaysia n when he is gng to return…?

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8

Purvi: Matlab? Kya karu

Chachi: Ignore

Purvi: Hu?

Chachi: Dekh wo jab aaye na tab usko pura Ignore kar, wo kuch bhi bole usko naa hi bolna, agar wo kuch bole tho tum bhi uspar kuch bolna agar jhagda ho jaye tabhi bhi chalega..

Purvi: Umm, Chachi mujhe ye idea kuch thik nahi lag rha. Jhagda karna, Ignore karna ye sab mujhe.

Chachi: Aree ek baar try karke tho dekh. Tere Chachu aisehi mera sab kehna nahi mante

Purvi: Chachi ye idea kya apko, apki Maa ne diya?

Chachi:Haa. Tumhe kaise pata chala

Purvi: Hehe kuch nahi aisehi guess kiya (pov)Nani ne bhi Mom ko khane wala idea diya tha aur ab Chachi ko bhi ye idea unke Maa ne diya. Ye Maa log ke pass itne ideas aate kahase hai?

N she spent some more tym with her her chachi..

At night, in Purvi's room

Purvi: Aaahhwwan aaj kitne dino baad Rajma chawal khaya nahi tho Baingan aur paneer khake tho...

Knock knock...

Purvi: Mom, me so gayi bye bye good night

Knock knock

Purvi: Mom jao na aap bhi sone. Mujhe milk nahi pina abhi

And she pulled the bedsheet over her head to acting like sleeping

Kavin: Purvi

Purvi pov: Kavin? Kavin ki awaz? OMG Kavin aa gaye. Nahi control control. Ye 240 watt power ki smile mat de. Blank face. Blank face. Ignore. Ignore. But pehle dekh tho le sacchi me aaye hai ya tera vehem.

Kavin: Purvi

Purvi lowered her blanket, peeping outside,

Purvi: Ji, Aap yaha?

Kavin: Tumhe ghar le jane ayaa Hu

Purvi pov: Hwaaa mujhe lene ayye hai. Wo bhi iss time Malaysia se aake awww...control control. Ignore. She sat on the bed.

Purvi: Satish uncle the mai unke sath aati, apko aneki koi jarurat nahi

Kavin: Nahi. Uncle ghar chale gaye

Purvi: Chale gaye? Wo tho rukne wale the. Aur waise bhi me aa jati mujhe driving aati hai

Kavin: Satish uncle ko unka ghar nahi hai kya. Aur time dekha hai itni raat ko tum drive karke aati

Purvi: Haa usme kya hai. Nahi tho me ghar pe hi rukati. Waise bhi nind aa rahi thi

Kavin: Nahi. Chaloo abhi mai ayaa Hu tumhe lene

Purvi: Lekin aap ko itna..

Kavin: Chaloo

Purvi: Nahii

Kavin: Purvi

Purvi: No..

Knock knock knock

Purvi's Mom and Dad came into the room.

Purvi dad: Aree beta jagi ho abhi tak tum? Kavin dekho tum bhi khana khake yahi so jao..

Purvi: Haa papa wo..

Kavin: Nahi papa. Hum log abhi nikalne hi wale the. Chaloo Purvi

Purvi: But hum tho..

Purvi mom: Haa beta sambhal ke jana. Kavin niche chalo beta, Purvi aa jayegi said winking at her.

Outside the house,

Kavin: Purvi chalo..

Purvi: Nahi. Mai nahi chalungi apke saath

Kavin: Kyu?

Purvi: Mujhe Satish uncle ke sath jana hai

Kavin: Purvi, baccho jaisi harkate mat karo. Chaloo

Purvi(remembering her chachi's words): Purvi wo jo kahe usko naa bolna hai. Naa. No. Nahi.

Purvi: Mai baccho jaisi harkate nahi kar rahi. Mujhe apke sath nahi jana. Mai taxi leke aati Hu. Haa ye thik rahega taxi..

Kavin: Bilkul nahi. Tum mere sath hi aaogi

Purvi: Nahi mai nahi ayungi apke sath. Mai bhai ko bolti Hu mujhe ghar pohncha dene ko

Kavin: Aisa kuch nahi karogi tum varna..

Purvi: Varna?

Kavin lifted Purvi into his arms bridal style, and started walking towards his car.

Purvi: Hwaa Kv, ye kya kar rhe ho? Koi dekh lega niche utaro mujhe

Kavin: Chup raho koi nahi dekh raha

Purvi: Kv, meri Mom balcony se dekh rahi hogi, nahi tho koi padosi dekh lenge

Kavin: Dekhne do fir. I don't care

Kavin opened the car door and tried to put her in the car. But she stuck on the car door with stubbornness.

Kavin: Purvi

Purvi: Mujhe nahi jana

Kavin: Purvi

Purvi:Nope

Kavin sighed. And touched his forehead against her and closed his eyes and said Purvi, please. Chaloo na mere sath

Purvi smiled softly looking at Kavin's tired face and said: OK

Immediately Kavin opened his eyes: Ok?

Purvi: OK Purvi smiled at him. after some tym they reached n went to their room

She sat on the bed after changing her clothes.

(purvi pov) Are Kv so bhi gaye. Kitne thake hue the ye. Tho fir kya jarurat thi waha aneki? Mujhe puchna tha Malaysia kyu gaye the? Mujhe kyu nahi bataya jate waqt? Aur bohot kuch. Nahi Purvi pata hai na Ignore, jhagda,control, yes ko no, no ko yes. Purvi kissed him on his cheek. Good night Kv. Aaj ka tho sirf trailer tha picture tho abhi baki hai.

 **Next Morning;**

Purvi pov: Uth gaye? Kidhar gaye? Dikh tho nahi rhe. Office chale gaye itne jaldi?

She looked around the bedroom. Study room me tho nahi? She walked towards the study room, peeking inside. Nahi office me bhi nahi hai. Firse kisi business tour pe tho nayi gaye na? Agar Kavin firse gayab ho gaye na me tho...

Then she heard door latch clicking. Shit. Kavin bathroom me the? Maine pehle awaz kyu nahi suni? Chal bhag abhi kidhar jau, study room ke andar jau? Nahi. cupboard me chhup ja, She runs towards the cupboard. Nahi Nahi, cupboard nahi wo tho sidha idhar hi aayenge. Haa, bed pe so ja. Purvi went back to bed. She jumped on the bed and pretend to sleep, hiding under the blanket. Hushh. Abhi ye room se bahar jayenge tabhi uth jaungi Tho Morning Ignore session successful hoga.

Kavin: Purvi

Ignore.

Kavin: Purvi

Purvi: Humpt. Hmm

Kavin: Mujhe pata hai soyi nahi ho tum. Utho

Purvi: Aap jao, sone do mujhe

Kavin: Purvi suno tho.

Purvi: Nahi mujhe baat nahi karni

Kavin: Um, Maine tumhare liye gift laya hai

Purvi pov: Gift ?Mujhe dekhna hai gift. But noo. Ignore. Control n said Tho? Mai kya karu? Mujhe nahi chahiye aapse koi gift

Kavin: Kyu nahi chahiye

Purvi: Kyuki aap bohot bure hoo

Kavin: Purvi please suno...

Purvi: Nahi. Nahi. Nahi

She lowered her blanket. Purvi goes to the bathroom without looking at Kavin.

 **At 9.30Am**

Purvi: Bye Maa (Kavin's Maa), Aaj tho time pe jana hi padega nahi tho meri boss meri jaan le legi. N then she heard her name.

Kavin: Purvi

Purvi pov: Kavin. Ye kyu bula rahe hai mujhe? Piche mat dekh. Chalti reh, chalti reh.

Kavin: Purvi ruko n caught her hand.

Purvi turned back and looked at him blankly.

Purvi: Kya hua? Asked in irritating tone.

Chalo. Mai tumhe office chor deta Hu

Purvi removed her hand from his grip and folded her hand at her chest and said, Nahi, Mujhe nahi anaa Without saying anything he grabbed her hand again and started walking towards the car. Bhagavan ye humesha mujhe car me jabardasti kyu leke jate hai. She sighed.

Purvi: Dushyanth Kidhar hai? Aur Rashi? Purvi asked

Kavin: Um, wo dusri car se jayenge

Purvi: What? But kyu?

Kavin: Humari company aur Rashi ka college, tumhara office se opposite side

hai

Purvi: Tho fir aap kyu aa rhe ho opposite side. Mai chali jayungi Purvi again tried to remove her hand from his grip.

Kavin tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her to him. N she hit his chest

Kavin: Aur kuch bhi mat bolna aur chupchap andar baitho

Only then Dushyanth and Rashi came out of the house. Rashi aankhe band karo. Chee chee ghor kalyug Dushyanth teased them.

Kavin opened the door of the car.

Dushyanth:Bye, bye bhaiyaa. Bye Purvi

Rashi smiled at her. Dushyanth winked at her and started walking towards the next car.

Kavin: Abhi baithogi bhi? N he held the car door open for her.

Purvi pov: Nahi mujhe NA bolna hai. Inko chahiye wo nahi karna hai. HA KO NA aur NA ko HA.

Purvi: Dushyanth, ruko...

Kavin: Ab kya hua?

Purvi: Wo I don't like White colour aur apki car White hai. Mujhe nahi jana Ismai. Bye me Dushyanth ke sath jayungi

Purvi ran fast and sat in the car of Dushyanth. Then she looked towards shot her a glare, His hands clenching tightly around the car's door.

 **At Purvi's office**

Vasundhara ( Purvi's boss): Lonawla

Purvi: Hu?

Vasundhara: Yes Lonawla. Wo bhi day after tomorrow

Purvi: Kyu? Mai kyu?

Vasundhara: Ye Assignment Rahul ki thi but kuch family emergency ke liye usko, Delhi uske ghar jana pada, isliye ab tum isse handle karogi

Purvi: Ohh

Vasundhara: Lonawla destination. Engagement party, ye lo iss file me unka name, contact numbers, address sab information hai, Aur haa Hair dresser, Makeup, Designer, Catering and Home Decoration dekhna hai. Unke bhi details hai. Engagement unke farm house pe hai tho venue renting ka kuch problem nahi. All good?

Purvi: But itne jaldi..

Vasundhara: I know short notice pe tumhe ye assignment de rhi Hu but Rahul ne sab arrange kiya hai tumhe sirf jake manage karna hai. So tum parso lonawla ja rahi ho And that's final no excuses said firmly.

 **At Home**

Purvi: Aree Maa shwal mat do. Itni thand bhi nahi rahi hai waha abhi. Aur ek din ka hi sawal hai Engagement hone ke baad me aa jayungi

Kavin mom: Nahi beta fir bhi leke jao. Thand hui tho waha pe? Aur Barish hui tho? Ek kam kar tu na...

Purvi: Maa calm down. Ye meri first assignment nahi hai. Mujhe aadat hai waise bhi, bohot sare members sath me honge. Company ki responsibility hai agar kuch chahiye tho wo log provide karenge sabkuch

Kavin mom: Accha hai. Fir bhi ye shwal leke jao. Maa ki itni bhi baat nahi sunogi?

Purvi: Haa thik hai meri Nirupa Roy leke jati Hu. Emotional attyachar karna koi apse sikhe Purvi sighed

Purvi pov: Abhi pata chala Kavin itne ziddi kyu hai. Apne Maa par gaye hai. Apni baat sach kiye bina mante hi nahi. Hmm. Ab Kavin ko kaise batau lonawla jana hai wo, mat bata unhone kaise nahi bataya waise hi, nahi nahi mai unki tarha nai karungi. Aaj nahi kal batati Hu. Aaj tho bade ghusse me office gaye the. Kal hi batati Hu. Aaj tho shanti se sone deti hu unko. N smirked.

At Night after dinner

 _Knock knock knock_

Purvi: Dushyanthu...darwaja kholo. Dushyanth..

Dushyanth(irritatingly): Kya hai?

Purvi: Ek minute bahar tho aao

Dushyanth: Ab kya hai? N he opened the door.

Purvi: Mujhe ek kam tha

Dushyanth: No way, tumhare liye ab me kuch bhi nahi karunga. Aur waise bhi, tumhari wajese bhaiyaa ne aaj mujhe bohot kam diya. So good night

Purvi: Aree ruko tho, jyada kuch nahi karna hai sirf..

Dushyanth: Sirf?

Purvi: Please, aaj tum humare room me so jao na Kavin ke sath. Mujhe aaj tumhare room me sone do na?

Dushyanth: Aur mai aisa kyu karunga?

Purvi: Please Dushyanth mere liye itna bhi nahi karoge kya?

Dushyanth: Nahi, tum miya-biwi apni problems khudhi solve karo, mujhe bich me mat ghasito

Purvi: Dekho, mujhe aaj nahi baat karni unse. Dekha nhi kaise chale gaye business tour pe, apni biwi ko aisa chorke bina kuch bole. Tumhe ye sahi lagta hai? Ab kya me ruth bhi nahi sakti. Bolloo

Dushyanth: Dekho Purvi jo bhi kuch hai wo tum dono apas me suljha lo.

Purvi: Dushyanth side me ho jao mujhe andar jane do, aur tum mere room me jao. Bas ek raat ki tho baat hai

Dushyanth: Nahi..

Purvi: Waise Dushyanth, aaj na mujhe pummy aunty ka call aya tha. Tumhare bare mai puch rhi thi aur unki beti yummy use bhi tumse baat karni thi. Tho kya phone karu unko abhi?

Dushyanth: Purvi dekho ye tum thik nahi kar rhi. Ye tho direct blackmailing ho gayi

Purvi: Tho kaha pe sone ja rhe ho abhi?

Dushyanth: Tumhare room me Dushyanth sighed.

Purvi: Good boy

Dushyanth: Waise suno mera laptop mat open karna ha. Aur cupboard bhi nahi. Aur drawers bhi nhi. Aur suno bhaiyaa ko kya bolu.. Purvi slammed the door on his face.

N Dushu went to Kavin's room unwantedly.

Dushyanth pov: Kaha fasa diya Purvi ne mujhe Dushyanth gulped. Kavin was sitting on the bed with the laptop. N said to Kavin: Hello bhaiyaa, good Night

Kavin: Good night said in confusion.

Dushyanth: Wow, abhi tak project pe kam kar rhe ho. Mujhe bohot Nind aa rhi hai. Ahaaaha Dushyanth laid down on the bed.

Kavin: Tum yaha kyu so rhe ho? Purvi kidhar hai?

Dushyanth: Bhaiyaa kitne saal ho gaye na, hum log sath me soye hue. Pata hai Bachpan me hum. N kavin cut him by saying.

Kavin: Dushyanth tu kyu aya hai yaha? Aur Purvi kaha hai?

Dushyanth: Bhaiyaa apke biwi ne hi mujhe yaha sone bola hai wo mere room me hai. Bye good night

 **At 2 am**

 _'Beep beep beep beep...'_

Dushyanth: Ahaaah, bhaiyaa apne alarm lagaya hai? Abhi 2 am ka? Kyu?said in sleepy voice

Kavin: Maine nahi lagaya

Dushyanth: Aapne nahi? shayad galti se laga hoga. Band kardo na n Kavin Stops the alarm

 **At 2: 30 am**

 _'Dhinka Chika, dhinka chika, dhinka Chika dhinka Chika re re re'_

Dushyanth: Hu, ye kya hai? Bed ke niche kya hai? Dushyanth asked N checked under the bed.

Dushyanth: Bhaiyaa yaha par ek mobile hai. Bed ke niche kyu rakha aur wo bhi alarm laga ke

Kavin: Maine nahi rakha said in sleep

 **At 3 am**

 _'Kukdook kkuuu, kukdok kkuuuuu'_

Dushyanth: Bhaiyaa bathroom me koi hai. Suno awaze aa rhi hai

Kavin goes to the bathroom and And came with the alarm clock n said Aur ek alarm

 **At 3: 45 am**

 _Why this kolaveri kolaveri de..._

Kavin: Dushyanth shayad cupboard me bhi alarm baj raha hai. Ja band kar

 **At 4: 30 am**

 _'Tattad Tattad, Tattad tattad, ramji ki chaal dekho, Aankhon ki majaal dekho'_

Dushyanth: Ahaaaha, apka study room bhaiyaa

 **At 5 am**

 _Chanda Mama So Gaye Sooraj Chachu Jageee...'_

Dushyanth: Ye kya ho rha hai Humare sath bhaiyaa? Alarm such me baj rhe hai ya mai sapna dekh rha hu said while crying

Kavin: Tere side ke night stand table ke, drawer me kuch baj rha hai

The whole nyt they spend while searching alarms..

 **At 6am**

 _'Wake up, wake up, its wake up time'_

Dushyanth: Bhaiyaa mai pagal ho jaunga. Ab kya baj raha hai?

Kavin: Sorry, ye mera alarm hai. 6 baj gaye. Good Morning

Dushyanth: Bhaiyaa aaj mai office nahi aa rha. Good Night. Purvi ko tho me Dekh lunga. Itne sare mobiles aur alarm clock laye kahase honge? Ahaaaah

 **Morning, at Breakfast table**

Miku gasped (Kavin's 5 years old cousin)

Miku: Maa, Bhoot. White white bhoot Miku screamed.

Everyone gasped.

A white sheet was coming near to them. Hu? Ab ye kon hai? The ghost with a white sheet collided with the chair of the dining table and the sheet fell down.

Dushyanth: 'Aaauuu'

Kavin mom: Dushyanth? Tu aise? Maa asked

Dushyanth: Hu kya? Haa wo..Ahhaaaa (yawning) Maa mujhe bohot nind aa rahi hai. Jaldi se nashta dedo mai firse sone ja rha Hu

Dadi maa: Ye kya battamizi hai Dushyanth? Aise chaddar leke kyu aaye ho n scolded him

Badi maa: Discipline Naam ki koi cheez hi nahi rahi iss ghar me n glared at him.

Kavin mom: Itne bade ho gaye ho Dushyanth fir bhi akal nahi aayi?

Dushyanth glared at Purvi and said Aap sab log mujhe kyu bol rahe ho? Ye sab tho iss.

Purvi: Yummy. Yum yum. Jam yummy hai na Miku? Purvi asked Miku but this is silent message for Dushyanth.

Kavin mom: Ye sab kya? asked

Dushyanth: Kuch nahi. I'm sorry. Aisa firse nahi hoga. Abhi mujhe nashta do. Firse sone jana hai

Kavin mom: Pata nahi raat bhar kis kis se chatting karta rehta hai aur subah teri aankhe nahi khulti. Abhi nahaya bhi nahi hoga tu.

Choti maa: Bhabhi jane do na. Waise bhi abroad me log pehle bed tea or breakfast karte hai aur badme shower lete hai. Aao Dushyanth baitho. Purvi jara bread butter dedo isko

Purvi gave bread butter to Dushyanth. And says 'sorry' by holding her ear. And everyone started to argue that how the new generation is more shameful than the older one!

Again Miku gasped

Miku: Maaa, led red hairs Miku screamed

Silence. Kavin was standing there, with a scowl on his handsome face and his brownish-red His hair is red.

Kavin stared at her blankly and said: Purvi

Everyone looked towards Purvi.

Purvi: Ji.? Purvi asked

Kavin: Tumne mere shampoo ke bottle me dye mix kiya

Everyone looked towards Kavin.

Purvi: Umm..nahi..

Everyone looked towards Purvi.

Kavin(angryily): Puch nahi raha bata rha Hu

Kavin mom: Kavin? Wo aisa kyu karegi?asked in confusion

Kavin: Maa. Apko pata nahi usne...n cut by purvi

Purvi: Ahem ahem. Shayad meri burgundy dye ki bottle apke shampoo ke sath exchange ho gayi hogi Purvi said

Kavin mom: Haa aisa ho sakta hai. Beta aao nashta kar lo said to Kavin

Kavin: Mujhe nahi chahiye. Badme kha lunga

Dadi maa: Are beta ruko. Dadi Maa called him

Everyone looked at each other and laughed loudly. Waise iss haircolor me cute lag rhe the.

Dushyanth pov: 'Accha hua mai nahaya nahi abhi tak. Agar inke room me nahaya hota to... Dushyanth murmured

Dushyanth: Waise Purvi tumne aur kuch tho nahi kiya na? Bhaiyaa bohot ghusse me the abhi Dushyanth whispered

Purvi gulped.

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love ❤️


End file.
